Warriors: Recovery of the Clans: Hostages
by KJM199914
Summary: Silverfinch is back! Well, sort of. Now that Redstar has captured her and is keeping her hostage within his Clan, Silverfinch will have to rely on three cats, two alive and one dead, to get back to where she belongs in TreeClan. Will the three cats survive the harsh mission ahead in order to save the beloved Silverfinch of TreeClan? Sequel to Recovery of the Clans: New Life.
1. Allegiances & Prologue

**Allegiances**

TreeClan

** Leader (Swiftstar): **muscular, tall, brown tabby and white tom with blazing green eyes and a long bushy tail

** Deputy (Hawktalon): **slender, lithe, pale yellow tom with dark hazel eyes, and unusually long claws

** Medicine Cat (Doveflight): **light-framed, slender, brown she-cat with gray splotches and piercing amber eyes

** Warriors**

** (Silverfinch): **light-framed, slender, silver tabby she-cat with glowing brown eyes, long powerful legs, and a long slender tail

**Apprentice- Owlpaw**

** (Braveleap): **sturdy, broad-shouldered, dark brown tabby tom with serious dark brown eyes and scars across his flank

**Apprentice- Patchpaw**

** (Lostsoul): **lean black tom with icy cold blue eyes and a slightly crooked forepaw

** (Smokecloud): **smoky gray she-cat with pale blue eyes and sleek, soft fur

**Apprentice- Acornpaw**

** (Foxtail): **fiery red tabby she-cat with brilliant green eyes and a bushy fox-like tail

**Apprentice- Timberpaw**

** Apprentices:**

** (Owlpaw): **slender, dark brown tabby tom with dark hazel eyes and long, sturdy legs

** (Acornpaw): **light brown tabby she-cat with stubby legs, large ears, and hazel eyes

** (Timberpaw): **blue she-cat with blue eyes, sleek fur, a long thin tail, and a small patch of white fur on her forepaw

** (Patchpaw): **white she-cat with hazel eyes and a patch of brown tabby fur between her ears

** Queens:**

** (Sandstripe): **sandy coloured tabby she-cat with grayish-blue eyes

** (Whitestream): **old silver tabby and white she-cat with hazel eyes and a gray haired muzzle

StreamClan

** Leader (Silverstar): **silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

** Deputy (Sandfur): **sandy coloured tom with dull green eyes

**Medicine Cat (Ivywing): **slender gray tabby and white she-cat with hazel eyes

** Warriors:**

** (Hailstep): **heavy blue tom with green eyes

** (Brightmist): **pale yellow she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice- Oddpaw**

** (Grayfur): **shaggy gray tabby tom with green eyes

(**Feathertuft): **white she-cat with gray patches, hazel eyes, and long, silky fur

** Apprentices:**

** (Oddpaw): **extremely small black tom with a flat face and copper eyes

BreezeClan

** Leader (Tigerstar): **dark brown tabby she-cat with powerful shoulders and golden eyes

**Deputy (Blackfang): **slender black she-cat with green eyes and a bobbed tail

**Medicine Cat (Nettleleaf): **black she-cat with white paws and green eyes

** Warriors **

** (Cloudfur): **white tom with one blue eye and one amber eye

**(Pineshade): **dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**(Ravenheart): **black and white she-cat with cloudy blue eyes; vision is failing

**Apprentice- Crowpaw**

** (Iceclaw): **silver tabby and white tom with green eyes

**Apprentice- Jaypaw**

**(Shadespots): **tortoiseshell with brilliant green eyes

** Apprentices:**

** (Crowpaw): **black and white tom with amber eyes

**(Jaypaw): **gray tabby tom with hazel eyes

DarkClan

** Leader (Redstar): **dark brown almost reddish tom with dark hazel eyes

**Apprentice- Robinpaw**

** Deputy (Coyotepelt): **red tabby and white she-cat with grayish green eyes

**Apprentice- Larkpaw**

** Medicine Cat (Poppywish): **once-beautiful, old, red-tabby and white she-cat with dark amber eyes

** Warriors:**

** (Ashclaw): **well-muscled, long-bodied, gray tom with pale blue eyes

**Apprentice- Marigoldpaw**

** (Hazelmask): **cream coloured she-cat with hazel eyes, a dark brown face, legs, and tail tip

**Apprentice- Ripplepaw**

******(Coldscar): **black and white tom with piercing blue eyes, broad shoulders, and a long thin tail

** Apprentices:**

** (Robinpaw): **red tortoiseshell and white she-cat with yellow eyes

** (Larkpaw): **tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

** (Marigoldpaw): **golden tabby she-cat with long fur and golden eyes

** (Ripplepaw): **gray tabby tom with green eyes

**Prologue**

"Eaglekit, me along with the rest of StarClan have had recent discussions about how early your death was. We've decided that you would've lived to be a great warrior if you had not been killed."

"I don't understand Bravestar," the pale brown broad-shouldered kit mewed.

Bravestar's long white fur dragged across the starry forest ground as he approached Eaglekit with kind eyes and a faint purr.

"We've decided to grant you your warrior status here in StarClan," he meowed before he moved closer to Eaglekit and looked down on him. "It isn't fair that you didn't live longer than a moon. Keep in mind though, that we don't do this with many kits. Only the ones that will think will help the Clans as they grow and develop."

Eaglekit pricked his ears and let out a soft kitten purr. "Are you sure?"

Bravestar nodded before he let his tail tip rest on Eaglekit's shoulder and meowed, "By the power of StarClan we give you you're warrior name, Eaglefeather, and self. With this new self and this new name, do whatever you can to guide those you love." He then pressed his nose gently against his.

Eaglekit collapsed and began to shake wildly. Bravestar backed away and gazed down at him with gentle eyes until he stopped moving and lay silently on the ground. He was now larger with a well-muscled body and medium length feathery fur. His eyes had also changed from a milky blue to a sweet hazel colour.

Eaglefeather stood up and looked Bravestar in the eye since he was about his height. He twisted his head around so he could take a look at his new evolved body. It was long and slender even though it had feathery fur and large muscles.

"Bravestar!" Rootpath yowled as she darted over to them with wide eyes. Her cream fur with darker tabby stripes was standing on end and her claws were sunken into the ground underneath her. She looked as if she had seen a fox.

"What is it Rootpath?" Bravestar asked curiously as he swung his large head around to look at her.

"It's Silverfinch."


	2. Chapter 1

The fierce brown tom held her down against the ground with a snarl. He lifted his forepaw and brought it to her throat so she couldn't speak, his eyes blazing with fury.

"Poor _kittypet_ fell into our trap, isn't that right Coldscar?"

The sturdy black and white tom cast an apologetic glance towards her. His fur looked sleek in the sunlight, almost as if he was a close copy to Lostsoul.

Silverfinch ignored his gaze and opened her muzzle to try and speak, but couldn't. She thought for a moment before she let her eyes close. Her body relaxed and lied limp.

"Looks like I suffocated the poor thing." Redstar purred, praising himself. "I'll drag her to the centre of camp so when her precious Clan comes to get her they'll see her, be so horrified, and then attack. We'll crush them and take over their part of the forest." He gripped her scruff and began to drag her.

Silverfinch took a deep breath before she leapt upward, tearing away from Redstar's reach. She hissed and spat threateningly in his face before she turned and darted over towards Coldscar. She rammed into his side causing him to fall over in a flail of paws. She pinned him down and unsheathed her claws before she dug them into his throat furiously.

The black and white tom's eyes widened with alarm. He struggled underneath her, but did not dare to speak.

"One cat moves," she snarled, "and he dies." She looked around with narrowed, serious eyes. Only she knew that she wouldn't actually harm him. It was against the warrior code to kill a cat for reasons other than self defense and would only make the Clan angrier and harder to reason with.

Redstar looked back at his Clanmates who had their backs arched and their eyes narrowed, ready to attack and obey their leader. He gestured for them to stand down with a flick of his tail before he looked back at her with dark hazel eyes that glowed with ambition.

"No cat has to die Silverfinch."

She retracted her claws before she leaped off of Coldscar who gasped and trembled from the lack of air. She landed sturdily on all four paws in front of the dark tom.

"Then why are you doing this Redstar? Why did you send Coldscar to my territory, knowing I would come back with him just so you could attack me? Why didn't you save your pride and ambush me on patrol or attack my Clan where you could've killed me in front of them?"

Redstar brushed against her, sweeping his tail along her side gently. "I've always been willing to kill you, but I won't if I don't have to."

Silverfinch stared at him, confused. She shook her head, growled, and shoved him away using her head before she backed away so she stood beside Coldscar, shooting him a warning glance. Immediately the tom turned and vanished into another part of camp.

"This might be hard for you to believe but I don't want to hurt you. As long as you are away from your Clan I'll let you live. I just want to keep you here so that when your Clan starts to fall apart again, you won't be able to save them."

Silverfinch, at the mention of her Clan, remembered Doveflight, Owlpaw, Whitestream, and Lostsoul and charged forward furiously. She sprung and landed squarely on his back before she sunk her claws into his sides and bit down on his shoulder. The large tom dropped to the ground in reaction before he rolled over forcing her to loosen her grip. He stood over her, his chest rising and falling quickly as he panted.

"You put up a good fight, but unfortunately for you I didn't become a leader for my charm." He crept forward and ran his claws along her side, making her yowl out in pain. She cringed and watched as blood oozed from her fresh wounds. She knew she had to think quickly and that if she kept fighting, Redstar wouldn't hesitate to take her life.

"I'll stay Redstar, and I'll be loyal to you and the rest of DarkClan." She heard gasps from the rest of DarkClan that had surrounded and were now watching. Most of them were young cats, young enough to be in training.

Redstar purred and approached her with narrowed eyes. "That's the Silverfinch I know to be true, the wimpy kittypet that should go back to where she came from." He turned his back and began to trot away. "Follow me," he demanded over his shoulder.

Silverfinch snarled angrily before she trotted off after Redstar to one of the dens within camp. She lashed her tail from side to side and crawled inside after him before she saw Coldscar's piercing eyes staring at her. "Why am I here?" she growled.

Redstar turned to her and meowed, "Coldscar will be you're- what are the words- guide and guard. As long as you're in camp and can't be trusted, you two will have to stay together." He then turned and vanished out of the den.

"Don't get too comfortable." Coldscar warned her as he sat up and looked at her. His tail was lashing, brushing the floor of the den. "You think I want you here? He threatened Lostsoul and my mother, Hazelmask. I had no choice. He knew that I was the only cat in DarkClan that you trusted, even a little bit."

Silverfinch rolled her eyes before she turned away, her back facing him. "I don't trust you."

"Then why did you follow me here?"

She sighed and lied down, not bothering to answer his question. She didn't even know why she had followed him. It had been mouse-brained to think that she could've come and saved DarkClan from some imaginary creature all by herself. DarkClan had a better chance without her, if it ever did happen.

Silverfinch wrapped her tail neatly around herself. She wanted nothing more but to be lying beside Lostsoul and sharing tongues or a piece of juicy fresh-kill underneath the clear blue sky and warm sunlight. She wanted to be where she belonged in TreeClan, training Owlpaw and spending her free time with Lostsoul or her former mentor.

"You know, you've never actually told me what relations you have with my brother."

Silverfinch turned her head so she was looking at Coldscar with pricked ears. She had never really had a proper conversation with tom on any topic at all, not even about Lostsoul. She shifted herself around so she was facing him.

"We're very close." Silverfinch admitted simply, the tips of her ears growing hot with embarrassment. She remembered when Lostsoul had told her that he loved her no matter what. Then she came to the horrifying realization that she had never told him the same. Surely he knew, right?

"Very close, _hm_…" Coldscar mumbled as he moved closer to her and tilted his head to the side teasingly. "You mean you would consider having kits with him kind of close or trust him with your life kind of close?"

Silverfinch sat up abruptly and looked down at her paws, more embarrassed than she had been before. She let out a faint purr and snapped playfully, "That's none of your business!"

Coldscar let out an _mrrow _of laughter as he paced back in forth in the den, shaking his head with a purr. "So it seems that sweet Silverfinch has fallen for my bad little brother." He glanced over at her, flicking his tail contently from side to side.

Silverfinch stood up at first angry that he would be calling Lostsoul bad when he had only ever attacked him or her. She shifted closer to him and hissed in his face. "He's anything but bad! You don't even know him!" She then let herself simmer down and her ear tips grew hot, realizing he had complimented her.

"Whatever," he muttered. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Silverfinch rolled her eyes and laid her head on her paws. She wrapped her tail tighter around her and winced when it squeezed at her side. Her wound, which Redstar had oh so kindly given her, was still bleeding. The blood stained her silver tabby fur.

"If you want, I can take you to go see Poppywish. She's old, but not as cranky as past elders have been." Coldscar meowed, rasping his pink tongue over his forepaw politely. For a heartbeat, Silverfinch could've sworn he was Lostsoul until she noticed the white in his pelt.

"Fine, but I'm not going to enjoy meeting the rest of your Clan," she snapped before she stood up, trying to ignore the nagging pain in her side. She followed Coldscar out of the den and across camp towards where she guessed to be the medicine cat den.

As she looked around she noticed that the camp wasn't at all what she had expected it to be. It wasn't dark, muddy, or reeking of crow-food. Instead it was dry, like back in TreeClan camp, and the barrier was made up of many thick green bushes the glowed beautifully in the bright new-leaf sunlight. The sweet scent of pine lurking in the air made shivers crawl down her spine and through her paws into the ground underneath her.

When they crawled in through the thorny entrance that raked through their fur they stopped silently. Coldscar gazed at her while she looked around curiously.

"Haven't you seen a den for medicine cats before?" he asked, his tone playful. He pricked his ears and looked forward as an old red tabby and white she-cat approached with gentle, concerned eyes.

"Coldscar darling, may I ask who this is?"

Silverfinch looked the she-cat over and pressed her ears against the top of her head curiously. She wasn't used to seeing strange cats that weren't familiar to her.

"I'm Silverfinch, a TreeClan warrior being held prisoner by Redstar," she answered for Coldscar.

"I'm Poppywish," she replied with a soft purr of amusement. "I both saw everything and if you would like my opinion on it, I don't agree. I'll never understand his strong ambition for more power than he already has. If I were the leader of a Clan, it would be more than enough for me. Just being a medicine cat is enough work!"

Silverfinch purred in return before she sat down and looked over at Coldscar who was ignoring the conversation and staring down at his paws uncomfortably.

"So is Redstar forcing you two to be—"

Coldscar lifted his head and before she could continue, silenced her with a quiet, respectful hiss. He lied down, tucking his paws underneath his chest. He sighed and meowed, "I know what you're going to ask and no."

Poppywish purred innocently before she looked back at her. "So why have you come? Surely not to make friends I would think."

Silverfinch sat down and glanced over at Coldscar who was staring down at his paws. She wondered what had gotten into him to make him so agitated and uncomfortable.

"You didn't see Redstar claw my side like a crazy mouse-brain?" she asked, looking back at the medicine cat.

Poppywish jumped before she spun around and rushed to the back of the den. Within a few heartbeats she returned with some cobwebs stuck between her jaws. The red tabby and white she-cat used her paw to peel away the sticky white string from her muzzle.

"I guess I must've looked away," she mewed before she took the cobwebs and placed them firmly over her flank.

Silverfinch thanked the old she-cat before she stepped a few paces back and looked around the den. The mixture of familiar scents made her feel like she was back at her own camp, in Doveflight's den, discussing their latest issues. She sighed and lied down.

"You're probably one of the strongest warriors I've heard if Silverfinch, so why don't you just fight your way out of here?" Poppywish asked, wrapping her red tabby tail neatly around her paws.

Silverfinch looked the she-cat in her hazel eyes and wondered the same thing. She could easily fight her way past Coldscar and flee from DarkClan camp, so why didn't she? She glanced over at the black and white tom to see that he was shuffling his paws nervously and remembered that his family was at risk.

"It's just that, I don't think I can do it alone. Not right now anyway," she lied before she sat up and narrowed her eyes at Poppywish respectfully. "I'll think of a plan though, I always seem too." She then wondered why Poppywish and Coldscar seemed to be on her side.

"Why don't you two agree with what Redstar is doing?" she asked.

Poppywish narrowed her eyes back at her before she stood up and vanished into the back of the den silently, ignoring her question.

"Come on Silverfinch," Coldscar mumbled. "Let's get back to the warriors' den. I'll show you some of our techniques so you don't look like a fool to the rest of the Clan on patrols."

Silverfinch rolled her eyes and brushed past Coldscar. "Please, I'm a better warrior than you DarkClan warriors will ever be." She knew she was being a bit like her brother, but she didn't care. She missed him, and thought that maybe acting like him would get her back where she belonged.


	3. Chapter 2

Silverfinch woke up feeling some cat prodding his or her paw into her side. She moaned and rolled over onto her opposite side so that her back was facing whichever cat was trying to wake her. She grew angry though, when the cat continued poking at her and refused to stop. She lashed her tail and sat up with a growl, just assuming it was her guard and guide.

"What do you think you're doing Coldscar?"

"I'm _not _Coldscar," a gray tabby tom meowed gently as he looked up at her. He was purring softly and was half her size. He had wide green eyes and his fur was messy. He looked as if he had been digging around for something for many moons without grooming his pelt.

Silverfinch blinked the sleep that had formed in her eyes over the night and narrowed them at the strange cat. "Who are you?"

"I am only the oldest cat in the forest mother, I am Rippling Waters! Don't you remember me? You raised me," the tom meowed calmly before he shrank down and let out a frightened mew. He began to tremble and yowl, "Don't kill me father! I only did what I had to do!"

Silverfinch pressed her ears against her head and stared at him with wide eyes. She backed away slowly, holding up her forepaw that she must've sprained during the night, until she bumped into Coldscar. She leapt into the air, frightened, before she narrowed her eyes at the younger cat again and hissed. "_What _is wrong with you?"

"His name is Ripplepaw and he's got bees in the brain," Coldscar whispered as he pressed against her and leaned towards her ear. His breathing into her ear caused shivers to crawl up her back. He then pulled away and brushed past her before he padded forward towards Ripplepaw. He crouched down and flicked his tail from side to side.

Silverfinch watched curiously as Coldscar attempted to get down to Ripplepaw's eye level. She purred and sat down, wrapping her tail neatly around her paws. She wondered if he always joked about his Clanmates that way by telling others that they had bees in their brain.

"Ripplepaw, shouldn't you go find Hazelmask and go out for a training session about now?" Coldscar asked, his tail continuously flicking from side to side.

Silverfinch narrowed her eyes at the black and white tom and noticed that his muscles were bunched up and tense. He almost seemed frightened and nervous. She tilted her head to the side with confusion and watched. Her eyes widened with alarm when the small gray tom leapt up at Coldscar and raked his claws across his muzzle.

_What in StarClan?!_

"Get his tail!" Coldscar yowled as he shoved the apprentice away with his large forepaws and bit into the gray tom's ear.

Silverfinch snapped out of her thoughts before she leapt forward and gripped Ripplepaw's tail in her jaws. She yanked it back, ripping a tuft of fur off as she did so. She leapt backward and spat the fur out before she looked to see that Ripplepaw was staring at her with cold green eyes.

"Are you not going to fight back kitty-"

Silverfinch cut him off and pinned him down against the ground. She pressed her forepaw against his throat angrily and meowed, "I have never acted like a kittypet or lived without twolegs, and never will. I was born in the same forest just as you or any other cat and I think I deserve to be called a warrior _not _a kittypet." She then ran her claws along his belly, blood soaking the space between her claws.

Within that same heartbeat a cream-coloured she-cat with darker brown fur over her face, legs, and tail came rushing inside, her claws tapping against the hard stony ground. She darted over to her and pinned her down with an angry yowl. She twisted and struggled underneath the she-cat. She glanced over to Coldscar who had narrowed his eyes at the she-cat and was snarling angrily. She was a bit confused as to why he seemed to be so protective of her.

"Hazelmask, get off of her!" Coldscar ordered before he trotted over towards them hurriedly.

Silverfinch watched as he grabbed the she-cat's scruff and threw her back so she was no longer pinning her down. She leapt to her paws and arched her back before she hissed at Hazelmask and Ripplepaw. She then remembered that Hazelmask was Lostsoul's mother. She didn't really want this to be her first impression.

"So you're Silverfinch, the cat Coldscar just cannot stop talking about?" Hazelmask asked. Her voice was as soft as a kit's purr and reminded Silverfinch of Cloudwhisper, her mother who had been crushed to death by a falling tree during a storm.

"I'm sorry I had to leap at you like that, but yanking Ripplepaw's tail is no way of handling him as an apprentice. He's different than other cats and must be trained differently."

Silverfinch glanced over towards Coldscar and noticed that he was staring down at his paws once more. She purred and wondered why he was always doing so whenever a cat mentioned her or him or them. She put the thoughts in the back of her mind and looked respectfully at his mother.

"I've heard that quite a few times already," she purred politely before she glanced down at Ripplepaw who was rubbing up against Hazelmask like a three moon old kit who had been abandoned. He was purring contently almost as if their corral had never occurred at all. She wondered what Hazelmask and Coldscar meant when they said he was different. Did he just act younger than he actually was?

"May I talk to you Silverfinch, _alone_?" Hazelmask asked. Her brilliant hazel eyes were narrowed seriously yet gently at her. She sighed and nodded before she followed her out of the den and towards the camp entrance.

"And where do you think you're going?" Redstar snarled as he followed after them just as they left camp. His dark brown fur was standing on end and his dark eyes told Silverfinch that he was afraid of something. She then remembered that Whitestream, the old she-cat who had raised Owlpaw as a kit, had told her that Redstar had always been afraid of her because of a prophecy.

"I'm taking Silverfinch to learn the territory. She might as well be put to use if she is to stay in DarkClan. We can't have a useless lump of fur to feed lying around, can we?" Hazelmask shot the leader a warned glance and with that the leader just turned and vanished through the entrance, back into camp, without a word.

Silverfinch gazed after Redstar wondrously. He had forced Hazelmask to join DarkClan many moons ago, but now she was stomping all over him and sticking up for herself without him arguing or demanding respect.

"Are you and Redstar close?" she asked, hoping that the she-cat wouldn't ignore the question just as Poppywish had when she had asked if she and Coldscar were on Redstar's side. Curiosity was poking at her like a stick now.

Hazelmask stopped without warning in her paw steps. She looked at Silverfinch with wide eyes that were filled with regret and sorrow, almost as if she wanted to lie about the truth.

"We were, until I failed to deliver kits he could be proud of. Up until recently, when Coldscar failed to kill some TreeClan tom, we were extremely close and trusted each other with our lives."

Silverfinch tilted her head to the side and pinned her ears against the top of her head in confusion. Everything that she knew about Lostsoul's history, was it all wrong?

"That _TreeClan_ tom is your son, Lostsoul. You know the kit you left behind because you thought Redstar had killed him. And what do you mean by failed to deliver kits he could be proud of? You had other kits?" Silverfinch began to spit questions, desperately wanting answers.

Hazelmask took a deep breath before she crouched down and tucked her paws underneath her chest. "I told Coldscar a fake story about his past so that the other Clans wouldn't think he would become like Redstar, his father." She then widened her eyes and looked up at Silverfinch. "My other son, he's alive?"

Silverfinch stood up and bit back an angry yowl. Why would she do that to her only kits? Why would she tell lies about their life and _blood_?

"Tell me the real story," Silverfinch demanded of her. She pricked her ears and looked around to make sure that no cat was listening. "Don't you know how confused Lostsoul is going to be? He's going to think that I've lied to him about even more than I have. He'll never trust me again!"

Hazelmask let her tail tip rest on her shoulder before she meowed, "I was born and raised in DarkClan just like my Clanmates." She shuffled her paws before continuing. "I grew to have a strong appreciation for Redstar as a young warrior and we ended up having kits. Redstar knew Coldscar would be the son he could be proud of but the other one, the one you call Lostsoul, he was disobedient. He wouldn't listen to Redstar and would always say that he would never be his father. He refused to accept the fact that Redstar would chose to be his mentor and lead him to be the next leader."

Silverfinch narrowed her eyes at Hazelmask and snapped, "That doesn't explain how Swiftstar found him wandering by our border without a single memory! That doesn't explain why he's back in TreeClan camp waiting for my return, worrying sick about me!"

Hazelmask flinched and shuffled a few paw steps back away from her. She lowered her head and made a slight whimpering sound, as if she was afraid.

"Redstar, when Lostsoul was only a few moons old, said he was a reject," she began to mutter after a few awkward heartbeats. "He beat on him and then chased him out towards the thunderpath. He had probably meant for a twoleg to come by in their monster and run him over, but I guess he had found his way to your camp after hitting his head or something like that."

"And you _let_ Redstar do that to your kit?" Silverfinch asked, tears welling up in her eyes. She stepped back a couple of paces before she turned and darted off, towards the thunderpath. She _had _to get out of DarkClan territory before she clawed their tails off, Hazelmask's, Coldscar's, and Redstar's. She promised herself that if she ever had kits she would never be so cruel to them, even if they weren't capable of being the best warrior within the Clan.

Silverfinch stopped at the thunderpath and stared at the hot black ground. The warm sun was beaming down on it making it seem as if it was shimmering beautifully. She kept staring down at it and wondered if it all seemed too easy.

There and then she could dart across the thunderpath and into the safety of her own territory. She could keep running and never look back until she reached camp and greeted Lostsoul, Whitestream, her brother, and Owlpaw. They would be missing her surely by now. She could imagine shoving her muzzle into their fur and purring contently. She could imagine twining her tail with Lostsoul's and cuddling up with him beside the warriors' den as they talked about her long day and a half in DarkClan.

Silverfinch set one paw onto the hot black surface and winced. She pulled it back quickly and examined the pad of her paw silently. It wasn't bleeding and it didn't have a thorn stuck in it, but the heat had managed to burn it slightly making it swollen and red.

She sighed and sat down before she wrapped her silver tabby tail around her paws neatly and looked out into TreeClan territory. She missed it, from the smell of the oak leaves to the feeling of the soft new-leaf grass below her that brushed against her belly fur.

"Silverfinch," a voice called from behind her, making her jump. She spun around with wide eyes and saw a pale brown tom standing in front of her. He had wide hazel eyes, broad shoulders, a slender body, and feathery fur that seemed naturally ruffled. She took a step back and gulped, wondering who this cat was.

Just before she was ready to turn and dart across the thunderpath into her own territory she noticed that there was something different about him. His eyes shined like stars, his pelt glowed with a strange light that sparkled like stars, and frost seemed to glitter at his paws and in his eyes like stars flickering in the dark.

"You, are you Silverfinch?"


	4. Chapter 3

Silverfinch narrowed her eyes at the feathery tom as she crept towards him on silent, steady paws. She kept her ears pricked in case any TreeClan or DarkClan cat came around. She nodded gently, confirming who she was.

"And who may you be exactly?" she asked as she flicked her tail out of annoyance. Couldn't this tom see that she was trying to figure things out?

The pale brown tom moved towards her with gentle paw steps that left behind sparkly star-like dust on the ground for just a few heartbeats. He looked at her with soft, sweet hazel eyes that made her grow hot underneath her fur.

"My name is Eaglefeather, previously known as Eaglekit to you. Bravestar has sent me to find you and lead you back home, once you do what you need to do within DarkClan."

Silverfinch looked at him, confused. She shuffled her paws as she sunk into a deep thought. What could there possibly be to do within DarkClan other than solve Hazelmask's family issues or Redstar's attitude?

"What do I need to do Eaglekit-_er-_feather?" Silverfinch mewed unsurely, forgetting that he had introduced himself as Eaglefeather. "Wait, you're Eagle_feather _now?"

Eaglefeather let out a sweet honey-like purr as he sat down and swept his tail across the ground so it lay comfortably in front of his soft paws. As he moved, the scent of all four seasons wafted in the air which made shivers creep through her.

"Bravestar knew I was going to lead TreeClan somehow so he decided that since I would've been a great warrior, if I had not been killed by the rat, I deserved to get my warrior name and, well, body."

Silverfinch looked Eaglefeather over once again and purred lightly, her paws kneading against the warm ground below her. He was certainly a very handsome tom that any cat like perhaps Hazelkit would've surrounded herself with if Eaglefeather had not been killed and they had grown to become warriors around each other.

"I can see that but that doesn't answer my previous question. _What _do I need to do?" Silverfinch whispered as she sat down as he did and wrapped her own tail around her paws. She grew nervous, and wondered if it was extremely important or if lives depended on her. She suddenly felt the four Clans' weight on her shoulders and gasped for air, feeling as if she was being crushed.

Eaglefeather seemed to feel exactly as she felt because he too gasped, only a little bit deeper. He crouched down so he was staring down at the ground with wide eyes, his jaws wide open. He was trembling.

Silverfinch ignored her own pain and quickly leapt over to him, spun around so she was facing in his direction, and pressed against him quickly to make sure he was okay. He was the only cat at the moment who could give him answers and if she was going to get those answers she would need him not to vanish into thin air.

"What's happened Eaglefeather? Did you see something or hear something?" Silverfinch asked quickly but hushed so that still no cat could hear her other than Eaglefeather.

"Silverfinch, you will know what must occur soon enough I promise. But I beg of you, stay within DarkClan and try to make the best out of it. I've been here too long now and I must go." Eaglefeather then vanished, leaving a few sparkling stars behind where he stood. Silverfinch waited until the stars disappeared before she lifted her head and scented for prey.

Silverfinch trotted back towards DarkClan camp with pricked ears and a mouthful of plump mice. She had sat at the edge of the thunderpath for quite some time thinking about Eaglefeather and his visit. She had caught the mice whenever they had crossed over the thunderpath.

While she had been thinking she had also been looking around to try and figure out how DarkClan was so different from TreeClan and why they were always fighting over strange things like loyalty or power. There were no major differences between them by what she could see. TreeClan had oak trees while DarkClan had pine trees and TreeClan hunt and ate mice and squirrels while DarkClan hunt and ate frogs and snakes, but they were both made up of strong warriors who live to follow the warrior code.

Silverfinch entered through the camp entrance which was made up of think bushes that had a rich earthy scent. As soon as she put one paw inside camp she could already feel a dozen DarkClan eyes lay on her. She felt a shiver shoot up her spine but she quickly kept moving forward, not wanting to look afraid. She wasn't really, she was only nervous because of all the gazing cats.

She made her way towards the fresh-kill pile which was placed in the centre of the camp just like back in TreeClan. She set the mice down and turned around to try and find Hazelmask or Coldscar but instead found herself facing Redstar, his chest rising and falling angrily as he flared his nostrils.

"I caught some prey Redstar. I sat by the thunderpath and waited for the mice to come across. To be honest, frogs and snakes disgust me and make my stomach churn." She tried to remain cool and sound honest.

"I thought I told you to stay with Coldscar, _especially _outside of camp." Redstar growled. "How do you suggest I punish you for this?"

Silverfinch winced and took a step back, afraid that the leader would lash out and claw her ears off. She looked back and saw that Coyotepelt, the deputy, was staring at her furiously with her claws sunken into the ground. She gulped and looked back at Redstar fearfully.

The DarkClan leader turned his back and flicked his tail in her face, hitting her muzzle with a thud, making Silverfinch leap back. She trembled slightly, wondering if it had been a good idea to return to DarkClan as Eaglefeather had told her. She thought that he would surely get her out of this mess.

"Coyotepelt, why don't you find out what she's capable of while I go and finda little _inspiration_." Redstar meowed, spitting in disgust. The hatred that burned in his voice and eyes made Silverfinch flinch worriedly.

Before she could turn around and get ready to defend herself Coyotepelt had hurtled herself toward her and leapt into the air. She pinned her down with a thud and raked her claws down her belly with unsheathed claws making Silverfinch yowl out in agony. Her new wounds stung and made her stomach churn. She bit back a yowl of surrender and swung her forepaws upward so she could just manage to give the deputy a slight blow to the muzzle.

Coyotepelt's greyish-green eyes narrowed at her and burned inside of her. She slashed her claws across her chest, blood splattering into her face. Silverfinch couldn't help but yowl out in pain again.

Silverfinch looked around briskly as she tried to think of a defense move. She kicked her hind legs up when Coyotepelt didn't seem to be paying any attention and shoved her off before she leapt to her paws and arched her back irritably. Was it her job to kill the deputy of DarkClan?

She lunged forward before Coyotepelt could fight back and sunk her teeth into one of her ears and clawed the soft flesh around the red tabby and white she-cat's eyes. A shot of adrenaline pulsed through her and she couldn't stop. She yanked back hard on the she-cat's ear, tearing it, before she managed to circle her quickly and bite down on her tail. She yanked back again, causing Coyotepelt to fall onto her back with a yowl.

She took a quick glance upward and noticed that all of DarkClan were watching with horrified yet astonished expressions. There was a hint of respect that sparkled in their eyes and they didn't seem to be sinking their claws into the ground out of hostility.

Silverfinch snapped right back into fighting mode within a couple of heartbeats and pinned her down against the ground on her stomach, using one paw to hold her head down. She bent her neck down, the adrenaline still pulsing through her, and bit into the back of her neck using her sharper teeth. She felt Coyotepelt tremble underneath her and winced slightly when she yowled and went limp. She leapt back off of the she-cat, her heart racing fearfully. She wondered if she had killed her.

She spun around when she heard a cat yowling her name and saw Coldscar darting towards her with worried icy blue eyes that reminded her of Lostsoul. She darted forward as well and when they met she nuzzled into his neck fur. She herself was trembling, for she took a cat's life out of cold blood.

"Are you alright?" Coldscar mewed worriedly, shivering like a cold kit without a warm mother's milk to warm him.

Silverfinch pulled away from him slightly so she could look up at him but she remained pressed against him. "I killed her out of cold blood! I broke the warrior code! I'm _evil_!"

Coldscar looked her in her brown eyes which were glazed over with pain and fear. He nuzzled her cheek gently and whispered, "No you didn't kill her out of cold blood you killed her out of self defense. If you hadn't, she would've killed you and you know that. You're not evil and you still follow the warrior code. StarClan _will_ forgive you." He then put his head on top of hers and hushed her, comforting her.

Silverfinch purred and went to nuzzle him back when she felt a firm grip on the back of her neck. She screeched as she was thrown back and landed on the ground next to Coyotepelt with a thud. She looked up and saw that Redstar was standing over her while Hazelmask was standing behind him, beside Coldscar, staring at her restlessly.

"Congratulations Silverfinch, you've murdered my deputy. I hope you're proud because now I'll have to punish you through some other cat. Hazelmask, come here _now_."

Silverfinch watched as Hazelmask moved forward towards Redstar, her whiskers quivering timidly. She noticed that the creamy coloured she-cat had multiple claw marks on her side and Silverfinch could tell they were recent.

Redstar turned to her before he pinned her down, spat in her face, and drew his claws across her throat all at once. Silverfinch leapt to her paws and stared, appalled. "No!" she yowled before she tried to throw herself towards him but Ashclaw had managed to grab her scruff and was holding her back.

She gazed down at Hazelmask who was shuddering on the ground, flailing her paws around wildly. Blood was trickling down from the slit in her throat below. With one final yowl she stopped moving and lay limp, her eyes staring blankly up into the sky. Her pupils turned a cloudy, lifeless, white colour.

"You heartless piece of fox-dung! You killed your own-" Silverfinch snarled as she ripped away from Ashclaw's grip and trotted over to Hazelmask. She didn't have the heart to finish what she was saying. She dropped beside the beautiful dead she-cat and sunk her muzzle into her fur. It was all her fault she was dead, in a different way from Eaglefeather, Cloudwhisper, and Rootpath.

Redstar glared down at her with emotionless eyes. She wondered if maybe he felt something deep inside, but refused to show it to the rest of his Clan.

Coldscar let out a heart wrenching wail as he darted over to her and Hazelmask and sunk his muzzle into his mother's fur. Silverfinch nuzzled his shoulder gently and rested her tail on his back. She looked over her shoulder and at Redstar who was staring down at Hazelmask, his eyes remaining emotionless. She had to do something, and it had to happen soon.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

** I would just like to give a shoutout to the one user/writer on that really inspired me to develop my writing just recently. I am currently read reading her amazing story, Blue Shadows (I'm only on chapter 12 but it's awesome so far). The user I am shouting out to is Blue1272000 !**

**Also, if you're reading my story and like it and want me to continue please write a review. If I don't get many reviews I won't be inspired enough to continue. Considering I've only gotten one review for this, it was incredibly hard to find the motivation to write this chapter. If you right a review, I will be thankful and I will give you a shoutout and if I have time give you some reviews as well.**

**Enjoy chapter four!**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Silverfinch stared over to the camp entrance where Poppywish and two DarkClan apprentices, Marigoldpaw and Robinpaw, had been forced to take Hazelmask's body to be buried. Redstar hadn't been sympathetic enough to give her a proper vigil, so he chose three cats within camp to dispose of her as soon as possible.

Glancing over towards the warriors' den, she saw Coldscar standing, slouching over so his muzzle was hanging over his paws miserably. His eyes were cloudy with grief and she knew that he had lost the last of his kin that he had respected. He would never call Redstar his father, just like Lostsoul, but he was too afraid to say it. She also knew that Lostsoul would never treat Coldscar like a brother after nearly killing him.

She padded over towards him with gentle eyes before she settled down beside him, laying her tail tip comfortably on his shoulder. She nuzzled his shoulder using her muzzle before she let it rest there, having no energy to move. She didn't even feel like speaking, no matter how much she wanted to apologize a dozen times. If she hadn't freaked out on Hazelmask and run off to the thunderpath, she wouldn't be dead and Coldscar wouldn't be so distant from the forest around him.

_But if I hadn't gone I wouldn't have gotten the chance to talk to Eaglefeather, right? He did tell me that I had to do something within the Clan and I put a stop of Coyotepelt's hostility. She was too ambitious for my liking! But what else could have Eaglefeather meant?_

"I want you to know Silverfinch," Coldscar began to murmur, his voice cracking, "That none of this is your fault and that even if you hadn't killed Coyotepelt, that Redstar would have killed her anyway. He is always looking for an excuse to kill, always."

Silverfinch leapt to her paws and took in the words _if you hadn't killed Coyotepelt_. Sinking her claws into the ground, she bit her tongue so she wouldn't screech out in anger. She had been so furious with Hazelmask's lies and Redstar's attitude that she had killed a cat. She never would be able to sleep at night without remembering the feeling of Coyotepelt's limp body underneath her and the sticky, warm blood sticking in between her claws.

She padded off while lashing her tail without saying a single word. The weight of all four Clans was no longer on her shoulders, no, now the weight a cat's life being taken away was resting on her shoulders.

"_You,_" A cat yowled from behind her. Silverfinch spun around to see that Ripplepaw was hurtling toward her. He knocked her off of her paws so that she landed on her side with a thud. She tossed and turned in a mass of silver tabby fur for a heartbeat before lifting her head so she could see Ripplepaw standing on top of her. The gray tabby tom was snarling and baring his teeth at her.

"You killed my mentor! You now must train me!" he snarled before he swung his large paw at her head. She ducked and shoved him off before pinning him down easily with her forepaws considering he was half her size.

"He's right."

Silverfinch turned her head to see that she was facing Redstar once again. Snarling, she sunk her claws into the ground, wanting to claw his eyes out and his tail off. "What do you mean?" she asked with a scowl.

"I _mean _that you are now a mentor to Ripplepaw. I wish you good luck, he's a handful." Redstar snapped, returning the scowl, before turning and trotting off over to where Silverfinch guessed to be his den.

Ripplepaw looked up at her adoringly and mewed, "Can we go and having a training session _now_?" His muscles stiffened as he continuously gazed up at her.

Silverfinch spat at him before turning and sprinting over towards the camp entrance. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure he was following her before trotting out of camp at his side.

"Where do you DarkClan apprentices usually train anyway?" Silverfinch asked as she halted to a stop and turned to face her new apprentice. She felt a pang of guilt, she felt as if she had abandoned Owlpaw who she really wanted to train, not this mouse-brained DarkClan apprentice.

Ripplepaw narrowed his eyes at her and meowed, "Here is fine." He launched himself at her, sinking his claws into her shoulder blades, causing her to _mrrow _out in surprise. She twisted her head around so she could grab Ripplepaw by his scruff before tossing him off of her. Leaping at him, she pinned him on his back with a growl before she told him boldly, "We train with _sheathed_ claws."

Ripplepaw nodded obediently before struggling out from underneath her and sitting up. Silverfinch looked him over and noticed that aside from his strange attitude, he was a well-built handsome tom capable of being an excellent warrior.

Silverfinch narrowed her eyes at her shoulder and noticed that Ripplepaw had left claw marks. She then remembered when she had seen the same claw marks on Hazelmask's side thinking she had gotten them from Redstar when she must've gotten them from a training session with Ripplepaw.

She then began to wonder if Redstar wasn't all that heartless. Maybe it _had_ killed him inside to have to kill the one cat he ever cared most about. She had brought his kits into the forest and had almost always been on his side. Even if she hadn't been on his side, she had never argued with him to the point that their relationship broke, at least not in front of her own eyes.

"Silverkittypet are you alive?" Ripplepaw asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. He was shuffling his paws and purring warmly, as if he was proud of what he had called her.

Silverfinch shifted her position so she was facing away from him, refusing to acknowledge his remark. She drew in a sharp breath before letting the air out in a long sigh. "Remember what I told you about me being a kittypet Ripplepaw," she murmured bitterly.

Ripplepaw nodded once again and crouched down, flicking his tail out behind him for balance. Silverfinch rolled her eyes, feeling a warm glow in her chest. She hadn't rolled her eyes much since she had become a warrior, even though it was probably one of her signature things to do aside from sleep on her side with her tail wrapped around her.

"I know you already showed me what you can do earlier when you decided to attack Coldscar, but show me again so I can be sure." Silverfinch ordered before crouching down just as he had and flicking her tail nervously from side to side. She hoped that he would remember to keep his claws sheathed so he wouldn't give her wounds that would bleed and sting for a couple of _long _days.

The gray tabby apprentice looked up at her with wide eyes, drawing in a sharp breath. His muscles tightened and he grew fidgety with excitement. "You want me to attack you?"

Silverfinch remained crouched down in a defense position. "Yes," she answered with a strong, clear tone, trying to sound confident. She curled her claws into the ground while starting into Ripplepaw's grass-like green gaze. "And keep you're claws sheathed,"

she added.

Ripplepaw nodded hastily. She watched him narrow his eyes at her shoulders with a concentrated look. Leaping to the side when he pounced, knowing that he would be reaching for her shoulders, she landed about a fox-length away from him and spun around so she could see that he was staring at her with disbelief.

"What?" she asked while sitting down and setting her tail down in front of her paws. She lifted a forepaw before rasping her tongue over it casually. She didn't want to make her excellent warrior skills seem like she was full of herself.

Ripplepaw moved towards her on swift paws before sitting down in front of her and flicking his tail ambitiously from side to side. "You _need _to teach me how you knew that I was going to pounce at your shoulders!" he chirped.

Silverfinch purred and looked up at the sky through the thick pine trees, just barely managing to see the bright, blue, airy-like clearing above them. She wondered if StarClan were watching her, specifically Eaglefeather, talking about her destiny and what she had to do. She wondered if they doubted her and her actions, killing Coyotepelt and causing Hazelmask's death.

"You're doing it again," Ripplepaw meowed, gritting his teeth in exasperation. He whipped around and took a few steps away from her before whipping back around with a cross look.

Silverfinch hopped to her paws and moved slowly towards him. She took a deep breath before crouching down, ready to leap towards him with outstretched claws. She tapered her gaze towards his paws gradually before she leapt upward with great height. The apprentice leapt upward, expecting her to be leaping down at his paws to knock him over.

For several quick heartbeats the two rolled together along the ground in a flailing mass of gray and silver fur. Silverfinch felt Ripplepaw's weight pull away from her and she looked up to see that Ripplepaw was standing a couple of mouse-lengths away, looking almost stunned. Narrowing her eyes at him, she noticed that there was a faint star-like glow that was growing faint behind him.

_Eaglefeather…_

Purring with amusement, Silverfinch made her way closer to Ripplepaw and meowed, "You must have gotten distracted and tripped on your own tail," trying to keep Eaglefeather's cover. She looked up and noticed that the sun was sinking down below the dark green pine trees, turning the sky an alluring reddish-orange colour. "We should get back to camp and wait until dawn to have a full day of training."

Ripplepaw nodded before he started padding off back towards DarkClan camp. Silverfinch trotted after him and past him, glimpsing back every once and a while to see that he had a look of respect and admiration in his brilliant green eyes. She nonchalantly broke out into a sprint and outran the apprentice back to camp. By the time he had caught up, his legs were shaking and he was trying to steady his panting.

"I thought only BreezeClan cats could run that fast!" Ripplepaw chirped after his legs had stopped shaking and he was panting less heavily. His crystal-like green eyes were absorbing her presence like she was a StarClan cat. Silverfinch rolled her eyes before lying down and mewing evenly, "Natural born BreezeClan cats _are _good runners, but you must have forgotten that I don't have the traits of only a single Clan, considering my parents were born kittypets. Over the moons, I've learned different tactics from each of the four Clans."

Ripplepaw slunk down with a confused look written across his face. "But I thought you told me not to call you a kittypet because you were born in the forest? You're sending me mingled messages here!"

Silverfinch felt a noise ringing in her ears and was relieved when she realized she was exhausted, not wanting to have to try and explain everything again to the young tom. She scrambled to her paws and looked down at him with a sigh before meowing, "Meet me at the camp entrance after you've eaten for the dawn patrol when you wake up."

The gray tabby apprentice dipped his head curtly before he turned and made his way over to the apprentices' den. Silverfinch watched as he crawled inside before turning and trotting over to the warriors' den where she could see Ashclaw and Coldscar chatting.

"Hello Silverfinch," Coldscar greeted her politely while Ashclaw just sat silently, glaring at her with disgust. She dipped her head in greeting to the both of them, refusing to acknowledge Ashclaw's hostility. She then ducked inside the warriors' den before padding over to the same spot she had slept in before, on the cold bare ground. She slid out her claws and sunk them into the dirt, desperately trying to get comfortable, but the dips and bumps in the ground made it impossible. She gave the ground a scowl before whisking her tail around her side and laying her head on her paws.

For a while Silverfinch lay still, listening to the silence of the night. The light, cool, new-leaf breeze swept briskly through the den, sending shivers up her back while the crickets calmed the camp with their soothing chirps. She muttered angrily as a wave of tiredness washed over her. _How am I supposed to have a full training session with Ripplepaw when I can't get a hint of sleep around here?_

She looked around for some extra moss to scrape up and build a nest with, but when she couldn't she let out a huff and tried her best to curl up comfortably. She covered her nose with her tail, letting out a sigh, before she closed her eyes.

"Silverfinch is everything alright?" a voice whispered from behind her. She lifted her head and narrowed her eyes, looking in the direction of the voice. For a heartbeat, she could see Lostsoul standing on the opposite side of the den. A surge of happiness shot through her, but then a wave of longing was sent crashing in side of her when she noticed something that broke her heart.


	6. Chapter 5

Silverfinch blinked hesitantly as she choked on her words. Sweeping her tail away from her side, she sat up and pricked her ears as she continuously stared over at him, _Coldscar_. For a heartbeat, she had thought that he had been the one cat her heart desired, but she had just been mistaken. Since they had the same icy cold blue eyes and the white parts of Lostsoul's fur were hidden in the darkness of the night, it was hard not to mistake him for his brother. She shook her head and answered his question with a simple, "No, everything is not alright."

Coldscar's fur seemed to ruffle uncomfortably as she answered his question. Padding over toward her, he looked like a gliding shadow thanks to the darkening night. He pressed his muzzle softly to her forehead before he wrapped his tail around her so that he could pull her in towards him to the point she was breathing into his chest fur. He hugged her comfortingly using his head which was almost as big as Lostsoul's.

"What's the matter then?" He asked with an amused purr, probably thinking that she was refusing to give him the answers he wanted. She let out a long sigh before she pulled away from him, brushing the top of her head against his jaw. "The ground is cold, and bumpy, and extremely uncomfortable! I'm _so_ exhausted, not to mention that I'm going on the dawn patrol with Ripplepaw when the sun comes up."

The black and white tom's eyes were alight with concern and disappointment, most likely because his Clan had failed to acknowledge her needs. He stood up, padding over to his nest, before he slunk down and stretched his legs across it, making her roll her eyes with a face clear of any emotion. "Why don't you come over here and sleep in my nest beside me then? I don't have an apprentice to trek around with at dawn so I won't be as exhausted, that way I can wake you at dawn."

Silverfinch jerked her head up just as she had let it rest on her paws again. Quivering her whiskers with wonder she stood up and padded toward him with pricked ears. She scanned the den with her eyes to make sure that they had not woken up Ashclaw. She then realized that aside from Coldscar, the gray tom was the only other warrior left in the Clan. She continued towards him, stopping only a few tail-lengths away from him before asking, "Did Redstar choose you to be his deputy?"

Coldscar's cold blue eyes grew even colder in a horrifying way as he scrambled to his paws and slid out his claws from his paws and into his mossy nest. Crinkling his nose, he let a scornful look grow on his face before answering, "No, he chose Ashclaw. Not that I'm complaining or anything since I really don't think I could ever become a good leader, but I'm his kin and I wish sometimes he would acknowledge that."

"I think I can imagine how you feel Coldscar and although I haven't really felt how you feel before I'm sure I can make you feel better about it," she whispered when she heard Ashclaw shuffling around in his nest with muffled mews. She guessed that he was having a dream of some sort, probably chasing mice or something out of DarkClan territory.

Coldscar seemed to roll his eyes doubtfully at her before looking down at his paws, completely speechless. His ears swivelled around in every direction, showing that he was still listening to the environment around him. She wondered if there was a reason he wanted to doubt everything she said.

"I'm serious you know." Silverfinch told him, trying to end the awkward silence between them, before sitting down and wrapping her tail around her paws neatly. She felt frustration burn throughout her as she wondered why Coldscar continued to be so distant. Usually he would listen to her and everything she would have to say, especially when she was trying to comfort him. She remembered when they had met at the border between DarkClan and TreeClan and when she had told him that it wasn't a good idea to meet Lostsoul there. She remembered how much respect he had had for her in his brilliant blue gaze and how obedient he had been by turning and running up the slope that led into DarkClan territory, even if he had only ran away because Lostsoul had been approaching.

"When my mother, Cloudwhisper, was crushed by a falling tree in that storm moons ago, I felt terribly alone almost as soon as she died. At first for a while, Braveleap, my brother was there for me but then I started getting _closer _with your brother and he abandoned me. I've never really known my father and I don't even know if he's even still alive, but it feels like he's abandoned me too somehow. He left a couple of moons before I was born, although no cat knows if he had been willing to leave or if his twolegs had forced him."

Coldscar lifted his head so he stared her up and down, as if he was observing her. He shook his head with a purr before meowing, "I am really sorry about all these unfortunate events but with all due respect, how is this supposed to make _me _feel better?"

Silverfinch cleared her throat to recapture his wandering attention before mewing, "I was not finished." She moved closer to him so that she lied beside his nest with an enormous yawn before continuing, "My point is that no matter how alone we both may feel we'll be here for each other along with Lostsoul who will be here for us too, wherever he may be now."

Coldscar stood up and shook the moss from his pelt before he padded out of his nest and sat in front of her with a gleam in his eyes. "Probably wishing he was lying next to you and you're perfect silver tabby fur that glows in the gorgeous moonlight," he murmured softly as he glanced up through a crack in the den ceiling. Silverfinch purred and felt her fur flush hot with embarrassment once she noticed that her fur did in fact glow like a star in the moonlight.

"Now why don't we stop babbling and going on about how _terrible _our lives were and still may be, and just get some rest? You said yourself that you're _so _exhausted and have to go out on one of the earliest patrols that could possibly exist, and may I add, with Ripplepaw!"

Silverfinch spun around in alarm when she heard Ashclaw snarling at them, jeering at them and telling them to shut their muzzles and go to sleep. She snarled before she heaved herself to her paws and headed back towards her corner, not wanting to have to beg Coldscar to sleep in his nest beside him. She murmured to herself, relieved when he called her name with a hushed tone and used his tail to beckon her over towards him. Padding over to him, she lied down beside him willingly.

"Promise to wake me up?" she asked gently before she nuzzled into his soft, jet black belly fur that brushed against her nose, making her want to sneeze. She wriggled it gently before she curled her tail in towards her stomach and cuddled closer into him. It felt strange being beside Coldscar, nuzzling into him like she would usually be doing with Lostsoul, but she liked it. It was the only thing that made her feel safe and made her feel like she belonged in DarkClan, for the time she was staying.

Silverfinch let out another yawn before she rested her head gently on Coldscar's paws. She imagined herself lying beside Lostsoul who would be grooming her neck fur delicately as if she was a soft flower petal. She could imagine herself purring and kneading her paws against the perfect TreeClan soil as she absorbed herself in her pleasure.

Another thought then started to nag at her. When she woke up at dawn, she would be going out on her first dusk patrol within DarkClan. She wondered if she would be going with Ashclaw and his apprentice as well as with Ripplepaw. She grew worried, hoping that Ashclaw would be able to put aside his hostile feelings toward her and just be able to see that she was truly a great warrior capable of being respected.

_Silverfinch, it'll be okay. Gain their trust, and everything will be well…_

Silverfinch pricked her ears and lifted her head silently, not wanting to wake Coldscar who looked adorable cuddled up beside her with his head slightly turned so he looked like he could be staring up at the skies. She scanned the den with wide, clear, brown eyes, wondering if Eaglefeather had been the one talking to her. She took a deep breath and wondered if speaking with her mind would be her way of communicating to him. _Eaglefeather is that you?_ She thought. All remained silent for several heartbeats, so she eventually gave up and decided that she would try again tomorrow when she could focus her mind better.

Silverfinch laid her head on Coldscar's paws once again and made sure that her own paws and tail were tucked in close to her belly. She let out a final yawn before she allowed herself to doze off to sleep, listening to the silence of the camp with the occasional cricket chirp.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note Part 1:**

**I've discovered line breaks! Lol. But anyway, this chapter is longer because I feel there is a lot more introduction and action. Plus, it looks like Silverfinch might not be alone after all. I wanted to introduce something new and exciting for DarkClan, although worrying, but I didn't want to leave out some of the characters that were involved. So next chapter should be more exciting. Enjoy reading, I'll be at the end of this chapter c;**

Silverfinch lifted her head and made a groaning sound when she felt Coldscar nudging her shoulder gently with his soft narrow muzzle. She wanted to roll back over and doze off again, but the tom wasn't about to allow her. He started shaking her viciously, yet gently, using his forepaws. "You need to get up soon or they will leave without you," he warned her. She scrambled to her paws wildly before puffing out her fur and mewing, "I'm up!"

Ashclaw began spitting orders as he padded inside with clenched teeth and a mutter to his tone, almost as if he hated having to talk to her or work with her, "Silverfinch, you and Ripplepaw are coming with Larkpaw, Marigoldpaw, and I, and then at sun-high Redstar would like you to assess Larkpaw to see if she deserves her warrior name with her sisters at dusk."

Silverfinch dipped her head politely as she flattened her ruffled fur before she trotted out of the den and to the fresh-kill pile. She was grateful when she noticed that there were still a few mice left and took two, her belly yowling at her in hunger. Setting herself down in a sunny area, she bent her head and began to sink her teeth into the first mouse, wolfing it down easily. But as she ate the second mouse she took time to give herself a nice, nerve calming, groom.

"Did you get enough to eat there big-belly?" Ripplepaw meowed evenly as he padded over with a loud, rumbling purr. Silverfinch looked him over and realized that for the first time since she had met him he was acting like a normal cat. He had his shoulders back and his chest out, and even his paws were spread evenly apart. Usually he slouched and walked awkwardly. There was a confident gleam in his crystal green eyes as he let his head fall to the side in a questioning look.

"I haven't eaten much in the past couple of days and it _is _prey-plentiful new-leaf so of course I'm going to have a craving for something to dig my jaws into," Silverfinch responded with no emotion, standing quickly. She glanced around camp and noticed that it looked a lot smaller with the absence of two cats. Realizing that there were four apprentices and that only three of which had mentors, she wondered if Coyotepelt had mentored the fourth and final one who she guessed to be Larkpaw since Ashclaw had instructed her to assess her.

She turned to Ripplepaw who was rasping his tongue over one of his forepaws and drawing it quietly over his ears. She let a faint purr escape the pit of her throat before mewing, "Tell me everything you know about the other apprentices, perhaps who their mentors are maybe?

The gray tabby tom's ears shot up and he narrowed his eyes at her, gaining a sudden interest in the conversation topic.

"There are three apprentice, Robinpaw, Larkpaw, and Marigoldpaw," he began with a purr, the mention of Robinpaw causing a spark to go off in his eyes. Silverfinch wanted to ask if he was fond of her, but she didn't wish to interrupt.

"Marigoldpaw is the youngest of the three sisters who were kidnapped from a loner as young, newborn kits. At the time, we had a queen who could feed and care for them but she died a few moons ago. She is the golden tabby she-cat with long fur and crisp golden eyes. Her mentor is Ashclaw, which is a strange pairing in my opinion considering Ashclaw is so hostile all the time while she is calm and innocent."

Ripplepaw sat down before he went on about the second apprentice. "Larkpaw is the tortoiseshell she-cat. Her mentor was Coyotepelt before-," He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Redstar refused to give her as an apprentice to Coldscar so he told Ashclaw, since the three of them are so close to the end of their training, to get you to assess her."

Silverfinch let out a yawn before she laid herself down. Wrapping her tail around her one side, she flicked it beside her paws silently, listening quietly as Ripplepaw told her about the third and final apprentice.

"Robinpaw is probably the prettiest if you ask me, and the oldest of the three. Her mentor is Redstar and even though he is snappy and rude towards her, she never lets herself feel down. In fact, she is always thinking positively unlike Larkpaw, who gets upset when cats yell at her or tell her she's wrong."

Silverfinch heard Ashclaw call her name from behind her and she scrambled to her paws before she spun around and stared the new deputy respectfully in his eyes. She let out a soft, friendly purr before meowing, "How are you today Ashclaw?" The gray tom seemed to stop suddenly to stare at her with disbelief, probably wondering why she was acting so kind towards him considering he had done nothing but scowl and snarl at her.

"Quite well, thank you," he replied, struggling to say the words 'thank you'. He had two apprentices nearly clinging to his sides. The first cat was the golden tabby she-cat who she now knew as Marigoldpaw, and the second cat was the tortoiseshell she-cat who she now knew as Larkpaw. Ashclaw seemed to gesture for them to go over to the camp entrance with his tail before turning to her and asking, "Are you two ready for the patrol or do you need a moment to get yourselves ready?"

Silverfinch glanced over at Ripplepaw who was dipping his head slightly towards her before replying, "I think we're okay to leave as soon as you'd like Ashclaw." She then turned and led Ripplepaw after the other two apprentices who were now happily chatting by the den entrance. Larkpaw was meowing, "I heard that Redstar might make us warriors later!" Marigoldpaw seemed to be looking at her sister worriedly, remaining silent.

"Hello Larkpaw, Marigoldpaw. How are you?" Ripplepaw asked before he pressed against Silverfinch nervously with quivering whiskers, shuffling his paws quietly. His tail was whisking from side to side slowly in the air as he embarrassedly began to groom his chest fur. "How's Robinpaw?"

The two she-cats mewed in unison, "Hello Ripplepaw!" before they let out soft, amused purrs and sat down. The both of them wrapped their tail around their paws and only Larkpaw continued to speak, "Robinpaw is fine as usual. Redstar is forcing her to clean out all the nests and replace them with fresh moss though, so I imagine she's out of camp right now and won't be joining us."

All the excitement and energy began to fade from Ripplepaw's eyes and was replaced by a fire full of anger. He looked like he was ready to run off and find Redstar so he could start clawing him to shreds in a ball of furry gray rage. He hastily padded out of camp through the entrance, Silverfinch, Marigoldpaw, Larkpaw, and Ashclaw following after him.

After Ripplepaw's change in attitude, Silverfinch tended to stay behind with Ashclaw who was watching the three apprentices carefully with ruffled neck fur. She began to assume that the tom didn't like young cats much, but quickly realized that he had the same worried look in his eyes Marigoldpaw had had. She grew curious as to why they had such worried looks.

"Is something wrong Ashclaw?" she eventually asked him as they continued to skirt the territory, checking for intruders and dangerous animals like foxes or badgers. They were now walking past the thunderpath, and Silverfinch was churning her claws into the ground with every paw step. She hoped that she would soon be able to return home.

Ashclaw slowed his pace before turning his head so he was looking at her with curious pale blue eyes. He glanced over at the three apprentices again who were lifting their heads and tasting the air for scents before meowing, "There is a lot wrong, but it is none of your concern. As deputy, I'm sure I can fix things."

Silverfinch looked at him, slightly confused. Something was obviously bothering him, and he refused any possible help she could give him. She knew that the tom didn't exactly trust her considering she had only been with the Clan a few days, but he didn't have to hold in his feelings like he was.

She shrugged it off before she looked up ahead towards the apprentices and sighed. The two sisters were to be warriors later on that day, where she had still probably had three moons worth of training sessions with Ripplepaw.

"You're just lucky you're not a tom within this Clan, at least for now. Who knows what will happen when Ripplepaw becomes a warrior," Ashclaw mewed with a hushed tone after a few moments of walking in awkward silence, the faint mews of the apprentices up ahead barely able to be heard by them.

Silverfinch felt her claws sinking deeper into the ground as she sped up her pace, her legs aching since she wasn't used to moving so slowly. Looking at Ashclaw, she wondered what he was trying to tell her. He had a tone to his voice as he spoke that sounded as if he was biting his tongue, trying to hold back what was really on his mind.

"I don't understand what you are trying to say Ashclaw," Silverfinch murmured before she heard a rustling in the pine trees around them. She narrowed her eyes towards the apprentices when she realized that the rustling was coming from further up, closer to them. Darting forward, Silverfinch leapt onto a cat that emerged from the trees and out towards the apprentices, startling it with a yowl.

She sank her teeth into the cat's scruff before she shook viciously and used her forepaws to knock the cat's feet from under it, the cat shrieking out in surprise. She shifted her position so that she had pinned the cat on its stomach, pressing her forepaws down on its shoulders before she used one of her hind paws to claw at its back. She pressed her ears against the top of her head when the cat started howling in agony.

It managed to roll over onto its back before it ran its claws across Silverfinch's stomach multiple times so that blood splattered and tufts of silver fur were spread sparsely among the ground below them. Silverfinch smelled the tangy scent of blood that lingered in the air around her nose and felt a surge of strength move throughout her for the first time in moons. She reared upward before she came back down hard, knocking the air out of the cat who appeared to be a tom with thick brown tabby fur and wide yellow eyes.

"You're on DarkClan territory, state your name," Silverfinch demanded gruffly, disliking the fact that was defending a Clan other than her own. She glanced back towards Ashclaw who was standing with Marigoldpaw, Larkpaw, and Ripplepaw, the four of them staring over at her with wide eyes. She guessed by the look in their eyes that they were all grateful.

The large brown tabby tom was larger than Silverfinch, but didn't seem to be strong enough to fight back. He struggled and flailed around underneath her, wailing for mercy. After a few heartbeats, Silverfinch guessed that a wave of tiredness had washed over him since he had stopped being so determined.

"You're incredibly strong! You must be just as feisty as your mother, but you're even lovelier," the tom meowed with a loving purr.

Silverfinch slid her paw down his belly with sheathed claws in a simple warning, purring when the withering scrap of fur flinched and tried to pull his paws up to his face to try and protect himself somehow. She slid out her claws for real and clawed him one last time across his chest before leaping gracefully from him. She sat down and began grooming the blood from her stomach and in between her claws, the tom standing up curiously.

"So I travel many moons to find this forest and when I finally do they tell me that my mate is dead, that my daughter has been kidnapped, and _then_ when I try to save her she tries to attack me?" the brown tabby tom asked with an amused purr, whisking his tail from side to side contently.

Silverfinch felt Ashclaw walk up from behind her and press against her, flashing a soft glance towards her to give her the hint that he would continue speaking. Somehow he had been able to tell that she had been growing extremely uncomfortable. He faced the tom boldly before snapping sharply, "You heard the she-cat, state your name!" The brown tabby tom flinched again, slinking down so that he pressed his blood-coated belly fur against the ground.

"The name's Ashen and I'm Silverfinch's father," he mewed, keeping his gaze firmly on the gray deputy.

Silverfinch gasped and took a step back, pressing her ears hard against her head. She refrained herself from growling, wanting to explode and attack the tom all over again so she could claw his throat out. _How dare he claim to be my father? He left moons before I was born, so how would he even know I even exist?_

She noticed that Ashclaw was glancing over toward her in a way of asking for her opinion on the matter. She rolled her eyes before turning her back on the strange, brown tabby tom and padding over towards Ripplepaw and the two she-cats. She swallowed a lump that formed in her throat because of the rage that boiled inside of her. She murmured something to herself to keep calm before she sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws.

"Do you know that tom?" Ripplepaw asked as he leapt to his paws and brushed past her, moving towards Ashclaw and the intruder. "I'm surprised you didn't claw his eyes out and leave him to be eaten by a fox!"

Silverfinch let out a growl before she pulled Ripplepaw back so she could stare him intensely in his eyes, which were now wide with fear. Lashing her tail, she explained to him that just because he had been born and raised in DarkClan where they trained cats to be heartless, did not mean that neither she nor he had to be or were going to be. She then flattened her fur which had ruffled, turning her head to see that Ashclaw was padding towards them, fury flashing in his eyes. Ashen was nowhere in sight.

Ashclaw sat down and wrapped his gray tail around his large paws, blood dripping from a notch in his left ear as he meowed, "A warrior from your Clan, I believe it was Braveleap, came across the border and decided to fight for the intruder. I let him off easy, not wanting to have to seriously harm him in front of you."

Silverfinch thanked him simply with a swift lick over the ears before she quickly groomed the dirt from her chest fur and finished the dawn patrol with them.

* * *

When they returned to camp it was sun-high. Ashclaw trotted off to report to Redstar while Ripplepaw, Larkpaw, and Marigoldpaw rushed off over towards the apprentices' den where Robinpaw was grooming her glossy red, brown, and white fur. The three sisters seemed to chatter happily while Ripplepaw stood off to the side and gazed over at Robinpaw admirably.

Silverfinch let out a sigh before she turned, padding off towards the fresh-kill pile to grab something to eat before she would have to interrupt Larkpaw and take her out of camp again. She grabbed the smallest piece of prey she could find, a scrawny half-eaten vole, before she gulped it up quickly to replenish her energy. She then ran her tongue over one of her forepaws a few times.

"Have you taken Larkpaw out yet for her assessment?"

Silverfinch stopped what she was doing and looked to see Coldscar padding towards her, his tail flicking slowly from side to side in the air above him. His sleek black and white fur had been groomed flat and his brilliant icy blue eyes were filled with admiration and respect, as they usually were. At times, she wondered if he cared for her as much as Lostsoul did, but would quickly realize that he didn't have the same affectionate look in his eyes that Lostsoul always had.

"No, I just returned from the dawn patrol. I was going to finish cleaning myself up before I took her out of camp. Do you have any suggestions as to where I should go or what I should do for her assessment? I haven't done one before, although I'm supposed to in moons time with my _real _apprentice."

Coldscar let out a faint purr of amusement before he sat down beside her and began grooming the fur around her left shoulder blade. In between licks he meowed, "I recommend near the thunderpath, but not so close that you two will be hit by a twoleg monster. You'll feel more comfortable there, closer to your Clan, while Larkpaw will feel challenged so far from camp."

Silverfinch watched him carefully as he continued to groom her, the same stable look of respect glowing in his eyes. She then understood that Coldscar was nothing more than a good friend from another Clan. She let out a soft purr as she mewed, "But won't I be distracted, being so close to my Clan?"

The tom lifted his head and looked her in her brown eyes that she had narrowed at him questioningly. He rolled his playfully, as if he was mocking her usual eye roll, before meowing, "You can only get distracted if you _let _yourself be. If you really want what is best for the future of all four Clans, you'll consider that every cat in the forest has a reason or purpose to exist." He then padded off without another word.

Silverfinch understood that he was right. If the future was going to be bright not only her, but for her Clan, she would have to make sure that DarkClan was a safe and loyal Clan within the forest, and the only way to do so was by making sure that every cat within was loyal as well.

She led Larkpaw down a hill and towards the thunderpath attentively, padding quietly so no other cats across the border would be able to hear them, even though she wouldn't have minded if Doveflight, Owlpaw, or perhaps Lostsoul had come close to the thunderpath on a border patrol or search for herbs and seen them.

"So in order to become a warrior, I have to impress you with my skills?" Larkpaw asked as she swivelled her tortoiseshell ears around curiously. Her wide, round, amber eyes burned into Silverfinch's, making her slightly uncomfortable. She barely knew this she-cat, and she didn't want to leave a bad impression.

"Yes," she answered simply before she sat down and wrapped her tail stiffly around her paws. She wasn't relaxed, and didn't feel she should be assessing an apprentice so early in her life. Surely some other senior warrior like Ashclaw or even Redstar himself could be taking her place?

"Should I hunt or show off my fighting techniques first?" Larkpaw asked with a slight mutter anxiously.

"I'll assess your hunting first. If you're fast enough and use your skills, I should be able to tell if I'll need to see your fighting skills or not. I would like you to go off and hunt two pieces of prey, preferably plump considering it is new-leaf and shouldn't be hard. Remember that I'll be watching you every paw-step of the way, and that every heartbeat counts."

With a gentle dip of the head Larkpaw turned and raced off along the edge of the border. Silverfinch trotted after her slowly, knowing that she was probably naturally faster than the she-cat and didn't want to catch up to her completely. She came to the horrifying realization that Larkpaw had raced off upwind, and hoped that she would realize her mistake and change direction.

As Silverfinch continued to follow Larkpaw, she trotted around so that she was downwind from her, that way the apprentice wouldn't be able to tell she was there and become nerve racked. She watched as Larkpaw shifted so was downwind from the frog she was about to stalk and sighed, relieved. Eventually, Larkpaw pounced forward and batted her prey into the air, that same way TreeClan did with mice, and killed it. She bit her lower lip to keep herself from purring and kept trotting after Larkpaw through the undergrowth.

Silverfinch noticed that Larkpaw was limping slightly and guessed when she had pounced after her frog that she had landed awkwardly and twisted one of her hind paws. She prayed to StarClan, hoping that it wouldn't affect her next hunt.

Larkpaw tracked a small reptilian creature which Silverfinch guessed to be a lizard. She darted forward silently on even paws into the undergrowth, looking like nothing more than a blur of dark fur. For a heartbeat, Silverfinch lost sight of her, until she proudly emerged from the undergrowth with two young lizards dangling from her sharp white teeth.

Silverfinch padded towards her, carrying the frog she had caught earlier. She dropped it in unison with Larkpaw dropping her lizards before purring proudly, glad to be assessing her. She felt like she belonged in DarkClan right then, following the young soon-to-be warrior around while watching her developed skills blossom within one hunting trip.

"How did I do? Do you think I deserve my warrior name like Marigoldpaw and Robinpaw?" Larkpaw asked, her eyes glowing ambitiously. Her gaze soon faded and moved down to the ground when Silverfinch shook her head teasingly. She let out a purr before meowing, "I'm curious to see how well you can fight, so attack a nearby tree with everything you have. When you've grown tired, stop, and I'll see how many claw marks you've left it as a reminder of your loyalty to your Clan."

Larkpaw nodded before she launched herself at a nearby tree and used multiple attack and even defense moves against it. Silverfinch sat and watched, impressed with the she-cat's speed and strength to leave such long, deep notches in the tree's bark. Once Larkpaw started to grow tired she backed away, panting heavily. Silverfinch inspected the claw marks and notches in the tree's trunk, extremely satisfied.

* * *

By the time they returned to camp the sun had just begun to fade behind the thick, green, pine trees, turning the sky a soothing orange colour. The camp was quiet, with the exception of Robinpaw's excited murmurs to Marigoldpaw over by the fresh-kill pile which was made up of frogs, lizards, and even a bird or two.

Silverfinch watched as Larkpaw darted over to her siblings with a pang of jealousy, wishing that she had a sibling to be close again, but it was a long shot. Braveleap was nothing more than a stubborn, self-centered, aggressive tom who hated any cat that had the heart to stand up to him, and there was not a thing that could be done to save the old, innocent him.

Redstar padded over to her, spooking her and making her jump. She faced him with wide eyes and saw that he had an amused look written across his face and in his eyes.

"Ashclaw has told me that Marigoldpaw did great with her hunting and that her fighting was satisfactory, and I am fully aware that Robinpaw has a lot of ambition and determination. But, how has Larkpaw done? Over the past six or seven moons, I have noticed that she is the strongest of the three and that she learns quickly.

Silverfinch sunk her claws into the ground nervously before mewing, "Larkpaw is a fast and stealthy warrior, especially during her hunts. She has great balance and her fighting skills are absolutely superb. She will be one of the best warriors within the Clan, I'm sure."

Redstar's eyes glowed with pride as she explained to him how well Larkpaw had hunted her frog and lizards, and how deep the notches had been that she had left in the tree's bark. He turned and leapt onto one of the tree stumps on the edge of the camp that appeared to be sheltered by small pine branches that hung over the barrier from a large tree and yowled, gathering his Clan.

** Author's Note Part 2:**

** Guess who's back! If you read this please leave a review with constructive criticism c: Just because my writing has improved over the past 12 months does NOT mean I can't _still _improve. If you leave a review, I'll give you a shout out (for sure this time, I think two chapters ago I said I would but I lost track so if I didn't, just leave another simple review and I for sure will). Now, time for a little fun. Below I will write a Trivia question, and the first person to write and review AND get it right (So you must leave a comment on my story and along with your answer) will get a review on each one of your stories, from MOI. Alrighty, here it goes.**

** Trivia Question: In the first book Doveflight is described as pale brown with gray flecks. In the second story I changed her description to brown with gray splotches. This is because using human terms she is a _ tortoiseshell. **

**I wish you guys good luck with this one, although it shouldn't be hard if you're really into cats like me.**

** Now, onto something else exciting. I've been working on a site for this FanFic! I will be using Google Sites, and although it won't be an official thing like it will be just as awesome. So if I don't post a chapter too often, it's because I've been working really hard on it. If you're wondering what the site will be like, it'll basically have different pages for the different Clans including StarClan, Dark Forest (Although there is none at the moment), and even the place of no stars (So I guess where dead _dead _cats go?)! It'll feature each cat and their information, along with images of their appearance if you really want to know what they would look like in real life (or semi-real life)! Sounds cool doesn't it? Anyway, I don't want to bother you with all this 'author's note' stuff, so have a good day and please R&R and F&F!**


	8. Chapter 7

Silverfinch took her place up front between Coldscar and Ripplepaw. Ashclaw, Marigoldpaw, Robinpaw, and Larkpaw were whispering quietly amongst themselves behind her excitedly, which made her wonder. The gray tom seemed to have a spark in his eyes while around the young she-cats, making him seem happier and full of life. Usually he had a bored and lonely expression, pacing back and forth throughout camp.

"Three apprentices are to become warriors today," Redstar meowed, cutting off her thoughts. "Robinpaw, step forward."

Robinpaw brushed past Ripplepaw and towards Redstar with her head and tail held high and proud. Her fur had been groomed beautifully and she smelled of freshly blossomed flowers. Silverfinch could admit without a doubt that Robinpaw was certainly the prettiest of the three sisters, and couldn't blame Ripplepaw for admiring her so much.

Redstar leapt down from the tree stump he had been sitting patiently on and moved swiftly towards Robinpaw with a glimmer of pride glowing in his dark eyes. As much as the tom was evil, he was as good as any other and he was clearly ecstatic from training his apprentice as well as he had.

"I, Redstar, leader of the fierce DarkClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on my apprentice. She has trained extremely hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Robinpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend DarkClan, even at the cost of your life?"

Robinpaw cast Silverfinch and her litter-mates a proud glance before shifting her paws so that she sat up straight. "I do," she mewed, dipping her head nimbly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name," Redstar rasped with a gentle purr. "Robinpaw, from this moment you will be known as Robinwillow. StarClan honours your courage, enthusiasm, and devotion, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DarkClan."

Silverfinch watched as Redstar placed his muzzle on Robinwillow's head and then as Robinwillow licked his shoulder in return. Grief struck her, and she wondered if she would ever get to sit and watch Swiftstar do the same with Owlpaw, her true apprentice. She wondered if she would ever see him again or have one final training session with him.

"Larkpaw, I believe it is your turn," Redstar meowed with a flick of his tail, gesturing for Larkpaw to come forward. The thin tortoiseshell she-cat did as she was asked, but her legs seeming to be quivering underneath her with each paw step as if she was trying to resist.

"I, Redstar, leader of DarkClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained impressively hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Larkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend our Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Larkpaw meowed confidently with her shoulders back and head raised.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Larkpaw, from this moment you will be known as Larkheart. StarClan honors your courage, cleverness, and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of this Clan."

Redstar and Larkheart then exchanged nuzzles and licks before Larkheart went to sit over by her sister who was confidently sitting on the other side of Ripplepaw. The comfort the she-cat had made Silverfinch ponder if Robinwillow had any feelings at all towards the young apprentice. She seemed to like to be around him, but she didn't show any emotion while doing so.

"I, Redstar, leader of DarkClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of the warrior code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in return. Marigoldpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend our Clan, even if that means putting yourself in StarClan's paws?"

Marigoldpaw's long golden tabby fur brushed against the ground as she padded forward so that she stood a mouse-length away from her leader. Her ears pricked as she opened her mouth and let out a faint, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Marigoldpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Marigoldleaf. StarClan honours your courage, warmth, and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DarkClan."

Marigoldleaf nearly jumped when the entire Clan began to cheer her name which made Silverfinch purr delightedly. She waited until Redstar and Marigoldleaf had exchanged their gestures of appreciation and the cheering of the new warriors names died down before she congratulated them individually herself, especially Larkheart. Even though she had mentored the she-cat for only a day, she still felt closer to her.

"Now for _another _ceremony," Redstar hissed, making everybody fully aware he was being serious. He turned and leapt up back onto his tree stump, his powerful shoulders flexing in the sunlight. Silverfinch shifted around uncomfortably at the amount of strength he had for his age. It almost seemed like he was indestructible.

_What is he doing?_

"It's been many, _many, _moons since this ceremony has been done because of the cats that have been within this Clan. Some were just not worthy enough, and now that there are some strong warriors capable of producing more strong warriors, I think it's time for a pairing."

_A pairing? _Silverfinch asked herself with pricked ears. She had never heard of such a thing, and guessed it was a DarkClan ceremony that the other three Clans had no clue about.

Redstar cleared his throat when his Clan began to murmur curiously amongst themselves. "I have made up my mind and there will be one pairing made. The tom that I have selected is Ashclaw for his strength and for his loyalty. Ashclaw, come forward please, you know how this goes I'm sure."

As Ashclaw slipped away from the rest of the gathered cats, Silverfinch turned to Ripplepaw and asked with a hushed tone, "What's a pairing?"

Ripplepaw's gray tabby fur ruffled uneasily as he shifted his paws and glanced up at her with wide green eyes. "Two cats are selected, most likely preferred warriors, to be mates and have kits. If Ashclaw and the other cat that Redstar chooses disobey his orders or don't meet his standards, they're going to be in huge trouble," he answered.

Silverfinch bit her tongue to hold back a furious hiss. She stood up quickly and sunk her claws into the ground so she wouldn't launch herself directly at Redstar. _Who forces cats to have kits? It's cruel!_

Once Ashclaw was sitting proudly, yet nervously just in front of Redstar, the dark brown tom continued with a purr. "The lucky she-cat who is going to be paired with Ashclaw is Larkheart."

Silverfinch's heart sank to her paws, and not because she had even thought about being paired with the handsome gray tom. She went to race forward after Larkheart who had begun padding over towards Ashclaw obediently, when some cat held a strong grip on her scruff. She turned her head to see Coldscar standing at her side, biting down gently on her neck fur.

"This isn't right, and you know it!" Silverfinch snapped angrily before she pulled away from him and arched her back in a defense position, ready to fight if she had to. "Do you really think if you had been paired with Marigoldleaf, Robinwillow, or even me that you could ever truly be happy? Wouldn't you miss the real affection in it? How would your or our kits ever be able to tell what true affection is?"

Coldscar's eyes darkened before he turned his back on her and trotted off to the warriors' den. Silverfinch stood there for a moment, trying to process what had just happened before she sat down and forced herself to retain her remaining frustration. She knew that she shouldn't have lashed out at him like that but she couldn't understand the cold reaction he had given her. Usually he was very warm and forgiving with her, making everything a game even if it was something truly serious.

Redstar leapt to his paws with a snarl, intercepting all of DarkClan's murmurs and questions. "If you and Coldscar are finished," he snapped before he took a deep breath and sat back down on his tree stump. His raggedy dark brown tail wrapped around his large paws awkwardly, the fur parted by many scars.

"You have three moons to be in the nursery Larkheart, or both you and Ashclaw willbe chased out of DarkClan territory without a single hint of mercy. I will do it myself, and I will slit your throats if I have to, understood?"

Silverfinch could feel the tension that arose between the cats around her and she slowly began to wonder if any cat agreed with what he was doing, or what he would ever do. Since she had been taken in as a prisoner, not a single cat had seemed to be on his side.

"Yes Redstar," Larkheart mewed fearfully before she and Ashclaw headed off towards the fresh-kill pile. Sitting down, they awkwardly placed their tails over each other's backs and began to share tongues.

Silverfinch growled before she glanced up at Redstar who was looking evilly down at both her and Ripplepaw, who still sat soundlessly beside her. Silverfinch wondered what was going on through the dark brown tom's mind for a moment before she rolled her eyes and trotted off towards Poppywish's den.

As she crawled inside, she could spot the old ginger tabby and white she-cat mumbling to herself by a pile of herbs which appeared to be turning brown. Her back fur was ruffled naturally, but her eyes glimmered with trouble. She seemed to be frozen from the tip of her ears to the tip of her tail as she stared pointlessly down at her medicine.

"The wandering eagle will exchange glances with the mouse and the sparrow will be free," she mewed without any emotion to her voice before sitting up and wrapping her tail around her soft, white paws. "What does it mean?"

Silverfinch drew a sharp breath, taken aback. Her heart raced at hearing the familiar prophecy and the thought of Rootpath thinking that she had forgotten the prophecy made her wonder. Had she sent it to Poppywish as a reminder? Even if she had, it was strange, considering the message had been originally for Doveflight and the rest of TreeClan.

Poppywish narrowed her dark amber eyes at her and trotted towards her. "Have you heard this before? Do you, or any other cat you know, know what it means? Do you think that it has to do with you, or both of our Clans?""

Silverfinch sat down and shook her head, unable to answer so many questions at once. "Doveflight had received the message from StarClan, and only she and I know about it. Neither of us really know what it means, so I think we should keep it a secret as well, who knows how Redstar might react."

Poppywish's eyes cooled before she settled down and tucked her paws under her chest. With every heartbeat the she-cat seemed to be getting older and losing all energy, her eyes dulling with every sunrise.

"Are you feeling okay Poppywish?" Silverfinch asked worriedly, rasping her soft tongue over the medicine cat's ears. She wondered if the she-cat was reaching the age where she would soon pass on to StarClan like Bravestar had moons ago.

The ginger tabby and white she-cat nodded, immediately changing the subject to the recent Clan meeting.

"The last time a pairing had been proposed I had been no more than a kit running around camp. The cats who had been paired together had completely driven each other crazy, and eventually killed each other. It'd be a shame if we lost two trustworthy warriors such as Ashclaw and Larkheart for such a mouse-brained reason."

Silverfinch could imagine two cats, a she-cat and a tom, fighting to their doom, claws at each other's throats. The thought of fur and warm, sticky, blood coating the forest floor below her, two bodies lying on each side of her, made her quake. She imagined seeing the pale, lifeless eyes of both Larkheart and Ashclaw, and almost wanted to wail out in despair.

"It would be a shame," Silverfinch agreed plainly before turning around and trotting out of Poppywish's den. The old she-cat looking worn out and drained to the maximum, and Silverfinch guessed she should leave her to get some rest. She trotted straight over to the fresh-kill pile where Ashclaw and Larkheart remained, staring stiffly down at their paws. The two of them were a good-looking pair, if only it hadn't been forced.

"Hello Silverfinch," Larkheart mewed, jumping to her paws as Silverfinch approached. She seemed relieved to have her around to break the awkwardness. "I'd like to thank you for assessing me and believing so much in me."

Silverfinch let out a gentle purr of appreciation in her thanks before she dipped her head in acceptance. She glanced over Larkheart's shoulder and at Ashclaw who was staring toward her with wide, pale, blue eyes. She wondered if the tom was being protective of Larkheart, although it was unlikely, or just being alert as he usually was.

"I saw the whole thing between you and Coldscar. In fact, I think the entire Clan did. Have you talked to him yet?" Ashclaw meowed as he stood up and padded over. Silverfinch could see him leaning towards Larkheart to press against her when the tortoiseshell she-cat turned and padded off. Silverfinch purred, highly amused. She knew it would take a couple moons for the two to grow any attraction toward each other, if they ever did.

"Knowing that he's related to Lostsoul, who might've completely clawed my ears off in that same situation, I think I should do the opposite of what I would do with Lostsoul with Coldscar. Usually I would commit myself to talking with Lostsoul, so I think I'll give his brother some space. He's never been so cold toward me before," Silverfinch mewed, forgetting what her point had really been for walking over. She turned herself around and trotted toward the warriors' den, the day having completely tuckered her out.

She let out a moan when Redstar let out a yowl, calling his Clan for another meeting. His high tone that wasn't found in many toms, pierced through her ears, causing her to lose all hearing for a heartbeat. She walked out of the den, her tail brushing desperately against the entrance. Sitting at the back of the gathered cats who all seemed tired themselves she let out a yawn. Her eyes constantly drooped closed and her head felt heavy, like a thousand boulders on top of her shoulders. She would give a dozen frogs to Redstar if it meant breaking the meeting up and getting some sleep.

"It seems I have forgotten about the gathering that will occur in two days' time," Redstar grunted. Even he seemed tired.

"The cats going to the gathering will be Ashclaw, Larkheart, Robinwillow, Silverfinch and I. Poppywish can leave when we return from the gathering to go to the Moontree and Marigoldleaf and Coldscar can guard camp while we're gone."

Silverfinch glanced over at Coldscar and could see anger burning up in his eyes. He detested his father, and it was quite obvious. Redstar had completely disowned him, and refused to acknowledge him in anyway.

The sky darkening even more so than it already had, Silverfinch trotted away to the warriors' den, knowing she would need all of her energy in order to encounter the tom and train Ripplepaw when she awoke.


	9. Chapter 8

Silverfinch lifted her head as light peered in through the den and into her eyes, blinding her from her surroundings until the pupils in her eyes adjusted so she could handle the light. Standing up, she heard worried mews mingled in the air coming from the centre of camp. She padded out of the warriors' den with pricked ears and gazed around to find that multiple cats were trotting around frantically. They all seemed to have a look of panic in their eyes.

"Silverfinch, get over here!" Robinwillow yowled from the other side of camp, standing by Poppywish's den. Her eyes were filled with distress and her fur was prickled uneasily along her spine. "Something's wrong, and she wants to speak with you."

Silverfinch held back a dozen questions, wanting to ask if the cat who wanted to speak with her was Poppywish. The she-cat had looked very scrawny, weak, and un-healthy when she had talked to her, but she hadn't thought that she would quite possibly die the next day.

Crawling in through the den entrance she saw Poppywish's dark shadow-like figure lying motionlessly in the back. For a heartbeat she had thought that she had come too late, and that Poppywish had passed on to StarClan, before she rasped her name weakly. Her voice sounded scratchy, like she had swallowed a twig. She turned her head slowly around to reveal her graying muzzle and dull eyes that could barely stay open. She wheezed through her nose as she breathed and her entire body seemed to be tense.

"Robinwillow tells me that you would like to see me?" Silverfinch asked, making sure that the she-cat hadn't been losing her mind, asking to see a cat in her fatal condition.

"Yes, that's correct young Silverfinch. I would like you to know that I will not survive many more moons, and I will not be here to help you as much as I used to, or could've. I want you to not mourn my death once I'm gone, for I shall be free of suffering. I will be with StarClan, hunting in the skies happily just as I once had here in the forest."

Silverfinch felt at that moment like a claw had pierced deep into her heart. She had never felt such sadness or grief, the type that came with death, in a while. She had known Coyotepelt and Hazelmask, but she had never truly gained their trust. They hadn't become cats that she would appreciate and remember for the rest of her life.

"You're going to be fine Poppywish. You were completely healthy not too long ago. This is surely just a temporary thing that all elderly cats experience before they last many more moons?"

Poppywish shook her head slowly, every movement she made making her weaker and weaker. She had sunken her claws into the ground out of pain and bit her lower lip, drawing blood. The scent lingered in Silverfinch's nose, but she didn't mind it. She was too busy trying to find some hope that the old she-cat would survive even for one more moon.

"DarkClan needs you Poppywish. You're their medicine cat, and cannot go to StarClan without a cat to take your place," Silverfinch mewed with false hope. She knew that regardless of a cat's position they would drift off to StarClan when they were called to.

"Hush now," Poppywish mumbled breathily. Her words were growing shorter because she couldn't gather enough air to speak for very long.

Silverfinch, now determined to keep Poppywish alive, spun herself around and darted into the centre of camp. She searched until she could finally spot Redstar speaking with Ashclaw by the camp entrance, the two looking as calm as two blades of grass in green-leaf. Panting heavily, she ran over to them with wide eyes and a racing heart.

"Redstar, with your permission I would like to go over the TreeClan borders and bring Doveflight here to try and save Poppywish," Silverfinch meowed. She was well aware that Redstar's eyes were blazing with disapproval and that Ashclaw was trying his best not to stare at her with disbelief. He obviously couldn't understand why she was constantly so persistent with the dark brown tom.

"You are _not _going anywhere!" Redstar snarled, the fur around his haunches rising from irritation.

A wave of anger and courage seemed to wash over Silverfinch. The entire Clan was worried about Poppywish, and Redstar seemed to be the only one who could shrug it off. In most cases, she might've admired that, but she wanted to save Poppywish. She had grown very close to her in such a short time, and she felt that she was the only cat in DarkClan that she could tell everything to.

"One day you may regret that decision," Silverfinch snapped, raising a forepaw and unsheathing her claws. "What if I were to claw your nose off right here and there was no medicine cat to save you from getting an infection and dying from illness?"

Redstar didn't seemed to be phased by her threat. He leapt forward and shoved her against the ground using his large paws before he raked his claws along her shoulder. Letting out a yowl, Silverfinch managed to kick her hind legs upward so she could push the heavy tom off of her.

"Poppywish doesn't have an apprentice! If she dies, there will be no medicine cat to take her place, and then what? Leaf-bare will come eventually and when it does, green-cough may come with it. Most of your Clan will already have serious infections from battles and will be weak. When green-cough comes, what makes you think your warriors are going to survive? Even if some do survive, they'll blame you for it all and turn on you. They'll want to kill you and any cat you care for, although I doubt you care about any cat."

The thought of Coldscar came to mind. She could imagine him getting green-cough and barely being able to move many moons into the future because Redstar hadn't cared about his elderly medicine cat who was now dying by the heartbeat.

"Fine," Redstar spat and left her another nasty scratch on her shoulder, making the wound deeper than it had been. He turned away and proudly walked off, followed by Ashclaw who gave her an approving glance.

Silverfinch let out a groan from the pain now etched into her body. She trotted towards the fresh-kill pile where she could spot Coldscar and Ripplepaw. She tried to hide her limp and her bleeding wound, but Ripplepaw saw the pain that flashed in her eyes. He leapt to his paws and raced over so that he could give it a few comforting licks.

"What happened?" Coldscar asked. Usually there would be a curious or sympathetic tone to his voice but now there was no emotion. He didn't even have a facial expression. It was almost as if his entire mind had gone blank and words were just simply flowing out of his muzzle.

Silverfinch shifted around uncomfortably, wincing as the pain in her shoulder sent shivers down her body, causing her pain all over. She wanted to curl up in her nest back in TreeClan camp with a mixture of poultices pasted onto her shoulder by Doveflight. She wanted to be surrounded by her own Clan. She wanted to be with Lostsoul, Doveflight, and Hawktalon, the three cats that mattered most to her in her life. Lostsoul was her mate, Doveflight was her greatest friend, and Hawktalon had been her mentor through thick and thin. DarkClan did not feel like a home at all to her. It felt disbanded and disjoined.

"I think I scratched it somehow," Silverfinch lied, trying to hide the fact that Redstar had caused it. "But I have good news. I convinced Redstar to let me go and get Doveflight so she can try and help Poppywish. I would like you two to come with me, you could meet my Clan and make peace with them if you'd like so that they know you're no threat."

Ripplepaw seemed to perk up, purring heavily. The apprentice hadn't gone out of the territory much except for once, when Hazelmask had taken him to the moontree to meet with StarClan for the first time.

"I'll go," Coldscar mumbled, stumbling to his feet. His long black tail seemed to wave behind him as if nothing ever bothered him, and Silverfinch was prepared to go along with it. She knew that on the inside he was probably still upset with her, but she wasn't going to push him to talk to her. She didn't want to cause a scene in front of the entire Clan again like she had and didn't want Ripplepaw to bud in and make things worse.

The walk to TreeClan territory was silent with the exception of Ripplepaw's loud purring and thumping paws against the ground. Both he and Coldscar seemed to be gazing around in awe at the tall oak trees while stepping through the grass like they had never really felt it before on the pads of their paws. To Silverfinch, it was an amusing sight.

"Stop! Who walks through TreeClan territory?" yowled a familiar voice that Silverfinch failed to recognize. She had been with DarkClan so long, that she forgotten the sound of her Clanmates' voices.

Before Silverfinch even had the chance to yowl out who she was, three cats emerged from the undergrowth and tackled them fiercely with thorn-like claws and sharp teeth. The first glance she could get at her attacker was brief, but she could recognize the glossy fur that made up Hawktalon's coat.

"Hawktalon!" she mewed happily, shoving him off of her. She rasped her tongue over his ears and batted playfully at the side of his head. She grew glad when he finally recognized her and let out a purr.

"Why have you brought two DarkClan cats with you?" Hawktalon asked and Silverfinch could tell that he was slightly embarrassed that he had just tackled his own former apprentice.

"Their medicine cat, Poppywish, is very old and has fallen ill. She hasn't taken an apprentice yet and if she dies DarkClan will have to go without a medicine cat for only StarClan knows how long," Silverfinch explained. She turned her head to see that Lostsoul and Coldscar were locked in battle along with Braveleap and Ripplepaw.

Silverfinch leapt towards Coldscar to try and pull him off of Lostsoul, but he wouldn't budge. Instead he nearly ended up cutting the side of her muzzle open with his claws, losing all sight of his surroundings. Silverfinch leapt back with a surprised yowl and tried her best to shield herself using the undergrowth around them.

By now, Braveleap had broken off from his corral with Ripplepaw, who was now resting and panting. He trotted over towards them and managed to grip Coldscar's scruff from behind him, pulling him off with almost no effort. He was impressively strong no doubt.

Coldscar turned to face Braveleap so they he could try and shred his pelt, but before he could Braveleap swiftly knocked Coldscar's paws out from under him and pinned him sternly to the ground. His dark eyes reflected Coldscar's image. The black and white tom's ears were now pinned against his head out of fear.

"I brought them here, there should be no trouble," Silverfinch meowed before she nudged her brother off of Coldscar. She then realized that Braveleap had _helped _Lostsoul. She knew that somehow, some way, he had changed. The only problem was that Silverfinch didn't know if it had been for the good or for the bad.

"I agree," Braveleap meowed before dipping his head apologetically to Coldscar, who was completely speechless as to what had just happened. Silverfinch had always told Coldscar that her brother was a stubborn, self-centered mouse-brain, but now he seemed different. He seemed like a true leader, like he could be the next deputy.

"Can I talk to you Braveleap, _alone_?" she asked before she led her brother deeper into the forest until Coldscar, Lostsoul, and Ripplepaw were unable to hear what they were saying.

"What's changed?" she asked suspiciously and Braveleap's eyes seemed to widen with curiosity before he purred out of amusement. The tom had always been the cat to act like everything was a joke when he wanted to, just like Coldscar. The only differences between Braveleap and Coldscar were that they looked different, had a different body shape, and Braveleap was more ambitious.

"Nothing has changed Silverfinch, at least not anything you have to worry about. I've decided to stop wanting everything for myself. All I need is happiness, just like any other cat in this forest. So to achieve that, I'm going to grow up." Braveleap's face went serious as he spoke, and Silverfinch knew that his dramatic change had not been a joke. It had been a serious thing that her brother had committed hard to.

"Grow up?" Silverfinch asked him with slight disbelief. Since they were apprentices Braveleap had been full of himself. All he had ever wanted to do was push other cats down so that he could rise and be the greatest. He felt the need to be the highest of all cats, although no cat knew why.

Braveleap seemed to jerk his head up at the sound of a crow's wings batting against the treetops. His deep brown eyes glowed mysteriously and his muscles seemed to ripple underneath his thick brown tabby coat. He was a cat one would expect to be in command, but there were better options.

"I don't understand Braveleap. What caused you to want to change the way you have? Just before I left, you would've loved to watch Coldscar rip Lostsoul apart. You would've helped him!" Silverfinch's mind wandered. She wondered if something had happened between Lostsoul and Braveleap. Although the two of them seemed to be perfectly fine, she suspected the worst.


	10. Chapter 9

Braveleap narrowed his eyes at her and let out a long, heavy sigh. He settled down so that his paws were tucked underneath his chest and his eyes stared down at the ground. He seemed to be choking on his own words like he didn't know how to phrase what he was about to say.

"The truth is," he began, shuffling himself around uncomfortably. "Smokecloud is expecting my kits, and I feel like I should be the best warrior and father I can be. I want my kits to know that I'm a respectful, reasonable tom, not ambitious and foolish."

Silverfinch swivelled her ears around once again to make sure that no cat was around to hear their conversation. "Kits?" she asked him, and her heart began to race nervously. In less than a couple of moons she would have kin besides her brother. She had never imagined that Braveleap would've been the type to have kits with a she-cat, especially not a she-cat like Smokecloud.

Braveleap nodded his head and began to grow restless from excitement. Silverfinch could see him in less than two moons from then staring down at beautiful kits he could call his own. She then remembered when she and Braveleap had first encountered Smokecloud and Sandstripe. Smokecloud hadn't stopped staring longingly at Braveleap. She had never even considered that Smokecloud could've taken an interest in him though.

"Isn't Smokecloud mentoring Acornpaw? How long until the kits are due?" Silverfinch began spitting questions, interested in the details of her soon-to-be kin.

Braveleap leapt to his paws with pricked ears and calm eyes. For the first time in what felt like forever, he was his old self. He had returned to the ambitious, fun-loving Bravekit he had been many moons ago, only now he was bigger and stronger.

"Smokecloud will continue to mentor Acornpaw for about another moon until she starts to stay in the nursery. I imagine that Swiftstar will give Acornpaw another mentor not too long afterward. I think it'll be Lostsoul, considering he hasn't had an apprentice yet. The kits will probably arrive in less than two moons."

Silverfinch felt a warm feeling rush through her and she let out a content purr. She congratulated him and gave him a soft nuzzle, glad to have her old brother back. Hopefully now Braveleap, being a father and all, would be the great warrior that their mother had always hoped he'd be.

Braveleap nuzzled her back before meowing, "Why have you brought two DarkClan cats into our territory?" Silverfinch guessed that he had been too busy fighting with Ripplepaw to have heard her explain DarkClan's situation to Hawktalon.

"Their medicine cat is old and dying, and has no apprentice to take her place. I was hoping that Swiftstar would let me take Doveflight back to DarkClan camp with us so that she could save her until another cat is available to take her place." Silverfinch heard a cat yowling for her and let out a sigh.

Braveleap let out a soft purr and meowed, "We should get back before those DarkClan cats start to think I've cat-napped you." He then turned and led her back to where Ripplepaw, Coldscar, and Lostsoul were waiting silently and awkwardly. Ripplepaw was clawing at the grass out of boredom while Coldscar and Lostsoul were lying down, their backs turned on each other.

Silverfinch let out a mew to catch their attention and purred when they all raised their heads in a startled reaction. She watched as Coldscar and Lostsoul narrowed their eyes at each other and knew that they were alike in many ways. They both had sleek, jet black fur, even though Coldscar had a bit of white in his pelt, and ice blue eyes that burned bright into any cats gaze.

"We're returning to TreeClan camp since Silverfinch must speak urgently with Swiftstar. Follow me and cause absolutely _no _trouble," Braveleap mewed directly to Coldscar and Ripplepaw before he led them all to TreeClan camp.

* * *

As they trotted through the entrance of the camp, memories came flooding back to Silverfinch's mind. She glanced over towards the nursery where she spotted the old stump that had been her vacant point as a young kit. She then glanced over to the fresh-kill pile where she and Lostsoul had spent so much time together growing up. Everything about the camp made her feel welcome and at home. She felt safe for the first time in a long time.

"Is that Silverfinch?" Acornpaw mewed from across camp, staring over at her with Patchpaw and Timberpaw standing at her sides. The light brown tabby she-cat had grown a little, although she was still short because of her stubby legs and her ears still looked to be too big for her head.

Silverfinch purred and watched as the three sisters darted over excitedly. They began to ask questions which got mingled with one another to the point that Silverfinch was stuttering, trying hard to answer whatever question she could catch.

Timberpaw's blue pelt glimmered in the warm sunlight. She, like her siblings, had grown a little as well. Her coat had grown sleeker and glossier and her tail and legs had lengthened out quite a bit.

Patchpaw who stood on the other side of Acornpaw looked the same as usual. The only thing that appeared to be visibly different about her as far as Silverfinch could tell was that she had developed more muscle under her thick white and brown tabby coat.

"Hello," Silverfinch greeted them before glancing upward, desperately wondering where Owlpaw was. She didn't want to ask because she didn't want to seem like she was just trying to shrug the apprentices off.

"Welcome back Silverfinch. We've been expecting you," a familiar tom's voice meowed. The low tone and the warmth in his voice immediately told Silverfinch that Swiftstar was standing behind her. She spun around and nuzzled his shoulder kindly yet respectfully.

"I'm not staying unfortunately Swiftstar," Silverfinch admitted, a wave of sorrow washing over her. She glanced around camp and wished that she could stay. She missed the feeling of sleeping in her own warm nest which was probably stale-scenting and cold by now. She missed seeing her Clanmates awake at the crack of dawn and missed going on hunts with them. She missed feeling secure, like nothing could harm her. She trusted her Clanmates with her life, but without them she was constantly worried that some cat would sneak up from behind her and slit her throat with their claws.

"So why have you come Silverfinch? Don't tell me you're considering joining DarkClan, because I don't want to hear it," Swiftstar meowed hastily. His eyes darkened with seriousness and his face fell emotionless.

"I'm completely loyal to TreeClan and you know that Swiftstar. But I'm afraid that I am not the type of cat to let innocent, harmless cats die. The DarkClan medicine cat is old and dying quickly, and without an apprentice I might add. I was hoping to bring Doveflight back with me so that she could stall her death until some cat can replace her."

Swiftstar's eyes lightened up sympathetically for the old ginger and white tabby she-cat. His muscles relaxed as he sat down and wrapped his plumy tail around his soft white paws. "I give you permission to take Doveflight with you but I insist you stay the night. You seem quite distressed at the mention of not staying, and it'll get dark soon. Although, if you're so worried about their medicine cat, you could send Doveflight over right away."

Silverfinch dipped her head and mewed, "Thank you Swiftstar." Turning, she padded over to where she spotted Doveflight talking to Patchpaw, who appeared to be complaining about a scratch on her foreleg.

"Silverfinch, is that you?" Doveflight asked, looking up from looking at Patchpaw's leg. Her eyes widened in astonishment before she darted over and practically tackled her.

Silverfinch purred and shoved Doveflight playfully off of her before she rasped her tongue over the brown and grey she-cat's ears. She had missed her warm eyes and youthful energy.

"Yes, I think it's me," Silverfinch teased before she rasped her tongue once again over her friend's ears. "I need to ask Swiftstar permission to call a Clan meeting. I have things to tell the entire Clan, things that may or may not be important."

Doveflight nodded gently before calling for Swiftstar. The brown and white tabby tom trotted over urgently, his ears flicking from side to side worriedly. His youthful green eyes seemed to glow curiously, although it could've been Silverfinch's imagination.

"What is it Doveflight? Is something wrong?"

Silverfinch shook her head, answering for Doveflight. "I would like to call a Clan meeting in your place to keep TreeClan up to date with what is happening. I'm sure a lot of cats are asking questions and wanting answers," she explained. With an agreeing nod of Swiftstar's head she trotted over to the highrock. It seemed bigger than it had been before but it was still familiar to her.

Bunching her haunches, she pounced upward and scrambled her paws and claws against the rock. Once she had landed steadily on the top she turned so she faced where the cats would gather. She imagined herself being leader someday, and even though it hadn't ever been something she'd dream of, she could see it clearly. She could imagine her and Lostsoul's kits as warriors staring up at her proudly, if they ever did have kits.

"Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather for a Clan meeting?" Silverfinch asked, speaking loud enough so that the entire Clan could hear. Slowly, one by one, cats began to gather curiously in front of her. Silverfinch could tell that they wondered why she was up on the highrock instead of Swiftstar, but she wasn't worried about being questioned. Her entire Clan respected her even though she never really understood why. She had always been told that she would save the Clans time and time again, but how? She couldn't even figure out what she had to do within DarkClan.

Once the last of her Clan had gathered she sat down and wrapped her silver tabby tail gently and neatly around her small paws. Drawing a sharp breath she began to speak. "I know you are probably all wondering why I've returned with two DarkClan cats and why I'm not staying. Plus, you are probably wondering why I've taken Swiftstar's place on the highrock."

"Yes!" Sablekit meowed from by the nursery. The dark ginger tom was sitting in between Sandstripe's paws beside Hazelkit. The young tom's bravery made Silverfinch purr.

"DarkClan's medicine cat, Poppywish, has fallen ill. As you all may or may not know, an elderly she-cat such as herself could go off to StarClan at any time whether it would be now or a moon from now. The real issue though is that she hasn't taken on an apprentice yet. This means that DarkClan may be left without a medicine cat, which could lead to the disappearance of one of the four Clans. For all of us to survive, we need four Clans believe it or not."

Silverfinch paused when she noticed that hostility that formed in her Clan's eyes. As much as they were kind and welcoming they were also loyal and despised of DarkClan. Silverfinch of all cats could understand why, but most cats in DarkClan were good cats. They only followed Redstar because he was their leader and they too were loyal.

Doveflight trotted forward towards her and mewed, "If I may, I would like to say a few words."

Silverfinch dipped her head before she shifted over so that Doveflight could sit beside her. She prayed to StarClan that Doveflight could convince every cat that DarkClan had a good side for even just a few moments so she could continue explaining without having to worry about some cat yowling in outrage.

"I've known Poppywish since I was an apprentice. I was scared through it all, but Poppywish calmed me down. After every meeting with StarClan, she'd comfort me. The best part was that she never had to speak a single word. Just her presence and her slow, old breathing helped." Doveflight's eyes darkened with sorrow and Silverfinch could tell that she was mourning that loss of her own mentor, Rootpath.

"Rootpath died not too long ago. I know that you all still must mourn for her somewhere deep in your hearts. So try to imagine how DarkClan will feel with their medicine cat dead _and_ without another to take her place. We'd all be in sheer panic that's for sure!"

Silverfinch dipped her head to Doveflight as she leapt down, having finished what she needed to say. She took another deep breath, trying to calm her nerve-racked self. It wasn't easy, being stared up at and expected to speak. She wasn't sure how Swiftstar had done it all by himself when Bravestar had died.

"Thank you Doveflight. I have something to ask of you," Silverfinch meowed. She was glad that now all of her Clanmates seemed to be listening attentively. She could see that they were now feeling sympathetic for Coldscar and Ripplepaw who sat silently at the back of the gathered cats.

"Doveflight, I would like you to return to DarkClan camp with Coldscar, Ripplepaw, and I. I was hoping that you'd be able to save Poppywish for even a short time until DarkClan could find a replacement for Poppywish?"

Doveflight's piercing amber eyes seemed to light up with surprise. She dipped her head rapidly as if she hadn't had to think about making the decision.

"Aside from that, two cats have faced death. The former deputy, Coyotepelt, was killed at my paws from self defense. She had been ordered to attack me by Redstar, and if I hadn't killed her I might not be standing here. Hazelmask, a warrior of DarkClan, was murdered by Redstar out of fury."

As Silverfinch spoke, outraged murmurs spread throughout camp. Even Sablekit and Hazelkit were yowling innocently yet angrily with their soft kitten voices.

"Silence!" Swiftstar yowled before he leapt up beside Silverfinch. "I understand you all must be shocked or furious at Redstar's actions, but we must not lose our minds. We cannot let ourselves grow so angry that we may rampage through their camp and claw their tails off!"

"And why not?" Hawktalon growled angrily. "DarkClan took one of our warriors as prisoner and Redstar has begun to kill his own Clanmates."

Silverfinch quickly flicked her tail to her Clan, demanding silence. It took a couple of tries, but eventually all the mews simmered down. "Most of the cats of DarkClan are no worse than us! Unfortunately for them though, they are led by a cat who is. If Swiftstar was like Redstar, you would still follow him too wouldn't you?"

The cats went silent. Most of them seemed shocked or embarrassed, although a few of them still remained furious.

"Silverfinch, you and your fellow DarkClan friends can stay the night, considering it will be getting dark soon and won't be safe enough to cross the thunderpath," Swiftstar meowed. Silverfinch dipped her head and leapt down from the highrock, her legs shaking uncontrollably.

Lostsoul raced over and let her lean against him. Silverfinch was glad that she could press her silver tabby self into his warm, soft, jet black fur again. Nuzzling him, she took a few more deep breaths and stood herself up. She never wanted to have to speak in front of the entire Clan like that again. She didn't have the nine lives or the strength that most leaders had, making it extremely hard on her.

"I think you need to get some rest," Lostsoul meowed quietly with a purr before guiding her to the warriors' den where Silverfinch laid down in her old nest. The twigs and moss were cold and scratchy, but she was too exhausted to care.

Silverfinch laid her head over Lostsoul's forepaws since he was resting beside her, grooming her fur soundlessly. Letting out a large yawn, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry that it has been so long since I've updated this story. School is getting busy, plus I'm writing two other stories. One on Wattpad/Fiction Press and one just on Word which I'm not sure what to do with. But anyway, I have a question for y'all. You all have learned now that Braveleap and Smokecloud are a 'thing'. Who ships that? At first I didn't, but as I kept writing I realized that I did. Smokecloud is one of those she-cats who can make any tom good. I know some of you were upset that Braveleap wasn't the Bravekit he used to be, but lucky for you he's back to normal. Hopefully he'll play a much bigger part in the future for Silverfinch. Now I know this Author's Note was a bit long so I'll stop talking :p. If you liked this chapter please favourite, follow, and review. Your reviews inspire me to keep writing. Chapter 10 coming soon to Warriors: Recovery of the Clans: Hostages.**


	11. Chapter 10

Silverfinch heard voices mewing from just outside the warrior's den and lifted her head curiously. As she continued to listen, she recognized the voices of Timberpaw and Ripplepaw.

"You know, I don't like DarkClan very much," Ripplepaw mewed, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Silverfinch grew curious and stood up before she trotted towards the entrance of the den where she could poke her head out slightly to see what was going on between the two apprentices.

"Oh really?" Timberpaw meowed in reply, her ears flicking every so often with interest. Her sleek blue fur had been groomed down, and her intense blue eyes were directed towards Ripplepaw kindly. She lifted her tail from the ground and ran it along Ripplepaw's nose, making him jump with surprise. This amused Timberpaw, making her purr loudly. Her purr was soft and sweet, like the scent of a flower growing out of the ground in mid new-leaf.

Silverfinch wriggled her nose with amusement, holding back her own purr at how easily Ripplepaw was surprised. She didn't know why the young tom was acting so nervous around Timberpaw, or why Timberpaw was being so friendly with Ripplepaw, but she was determined to find out.

"Y-Yeah!" Ripplepaw meowed, trying to make his voice sound lower. His voice ended up cracking though, and being the mouse-brain he was he backed away from Timberpaw. Tripping on his own lengthy tail, he tumbled backward so he was lying on his back with flailing paws.

Timberpaw bunched her haunches before she pounced forward and pinned Ripplepaw to the ground. She flicked her tail up in the air, as if she had faced victory, before she cuffed his ears playfully using her forepaws.

Ripplepaw let out a playful growl before kicking his hind legs from underneath Timberpaw, shoving her off from him. He then rolled over so that he stood up properly, dust and dirt now clinging to his soft, sleek, gray tabby pelt.

"If you two are done, I'd like to take my apprentice out on a patrol," a familiar voice meowed from behind Silverfinch. She turned her head and watched as Foxtail trotted out from the warriors' den and towards the two apprentices. They both had pressed themselves to the ground in shock, their ears flat against their heads.

Timberpaw dipped her head goodbye to Ripplepaw before she trotted off towards the fresh-kill pile which wasn't as full as it usually was in the middle of green-leaf. It occurred to Silverfinch that within about a moon, leaf-fall would hit and prey would start to vanish into their leaf-bare homes.

"You two seem to get along nicely," Silverfinch mewed with a rumbling purr, stepping out of the warriors' den to be seen by her DarkClan apprentice.

Ripplepaw's green eyes snapped open and he spun himself around so that he faced her. His paws were spread awkwardly along the ground with surprise, his fur prickled along his spine. He obviously hadn't seen her hiding by the den entrance, listening in on his and Timberpaw's conversation.

The gray tabby tom shook his head wildly and trotted towards her with wide eyes. "Never! She's a TreeClan cat, and my Clan isn't supposed to like TreeClan cats!"

Silverfinch was taken aback by his words since she had stayed in DarkClan long enough to know that DarkClan didn't care much for the other Clans in a hateful way. Plus, they had grown to respect TreeClan thankfully because of her. Ripplepaw's words seemed more like thoughtless lies than truthful words, which made Silverfinch suspicious.

"Really now?" Silverfinch meowed before she rasped her pink tongue over Ripplepaw's head, meaning to tease him. The apprentice though, looked up at her, guilt rippling through his viridescent eyes.

Silverfinch rolled her eyes gently before she nudged his shoulder with her muzzle gently. "Get something to eat. We can leave at sunhigh, but I want to be able to spend a little more time with my real Clan." She then turned and trotted off towards Doveflight's den. She remembered so many moons back when the same den had been Rootpath's. She had been young then, thinking being a warrior was going to be simple. But now she knew that where there was a warrior, there was blood and pain.

Doveflight was just trotting out of her den when she crashed into her, different herbs flying every which way. Silverfinch guessed that she was preparing to go to DarkClan camp to try and give Poppywish a chance at living for at least another moon. She seemed stressed, her muscles flexed in her legs and along her neck.

Silverfinch let out a purr and quickly gathered Doveflight's herbs before they could spoil on the ground. Placing them by her paws so she could pick them up in her jaws, she meowed, "You shouldn't stress so much."

Doveflight tucked her herbs into a crack in the den's walls before turning to Silverfinch. Her muscles relaxed and she let out a long, relieved sigh. Silverfinch wasn't used to seeing her friend so tense or in such a hassle.

"DarkClan rests on my shoulders Silverfinch, and I'm not sure I can save Poppywish. She's old, and by the sounds of it StarClan is ready to claim her as their warrior. By going to DarkClan camp I am putting false hope into every cat, and they will think I'm mouse bile if I cannot save her." Doveflight's hazel eyes darkened as she gazed around camp. Something told Silverfinch that Doveflight was thinking of Rootpath, her mentor who she couldn't save.

"If you're thinking about Rootpath you need to stop Doveflight, for the good of yourself and for the good of the Clans. You're a strong, young medicine cat," Silverfinch spat, "and the only cat who hadn't saved Rootpath is me. I watched Ashclaw kill her, and I could've fought to save her, but I didn't. I froze."

Doveflight's eyes closed shut and her claws dug angrily into the ground. After many moons Doveflight had changed. After separating herself from the tom she loved most, abandoning her own kits and leaving them to some cat she didn't trust, and losing her mentor, she had grown stronger in dangerous ways. She started to lose hope and think only about what she knew. In some ways it was a good thing, but in others it was not so good.

Letting out a sigh, Silverfinch nuzzled her old friend before turning and padding off towards the fresh-kill pile where she had spotted Braveleap and Smokecloud sharing tongues happily. She greeted them with a purr before sitting down and wrapping her tail neatly around her paws.

"Hello Silverfinch. Braveleap has told me that he's told you the news," Smokecloud purred gently, her voice so soft it was almost hard to hear.

Silverfinch nodded before rasping her tongue over her tail a few times awkwardly. She wasn't quite sure what to say to the early queen. She had never really expected Braveleap to ever have kits and wasn't really prepared for the conversation.

Just as Silverfinch was about to ask Smokecloud what expecting kits was like, she felt an unfamiliar cat walk up from behind her. She leapt to her paws and spun around with a growl, ready to protect her brother and his mate, when she saw the same brown tabby tom standing in front of her that she had encountered on DarkClan territory.

"Ashen!" Braveleap meowed excitedly before he leapt to his paws. Brushing past Silverfinch, he padded over towards the strange tom Silverfinch had encountered before. The two of them had similar appearances making them seem like they could be siblings. The only difference between them was that the one known as Ashen had bright yellow eyes and graying hairs around his muzzle.

"Silverfinch, this is our father," Braveleap meowed with a purr, his eyes lighting up like stars on a leaf-bare night.

Silverfinch's heart stopped for a moment as she stared at Ashen with disbelief. Just because he and Braveleap looked alike did not mean that they were kin in any way. Silverfinch didn't look at all like him, but then again she hadn't looked much like her mother either.

"Why are you here rogue?" Silverfinch hissed before she launched herself at Ashen and pinned him against the ground. He wasn't very strong, so he just lied on his stomach underneath her and struggled. He blinked and waved his heavy brown tabby tail across the ground, brushing the dirt from side to side. He seemed distracted by her, which made Silverfinch flinch awkwardly.

_Silverfinch, it's him._

Silverfinch felt a cold shiver crawl down her spine and to the tips of her ears. She knew the honey-like voice that spoke to her well, and could tell that it had been Eaglefeather. She grew frightened now, and not because he had spoken to her through her mind, but because he too believed that Ashen was her father.

"My real father wouldn't have the heart to come back after leaving Cloudwhisper like he did. He wouldn't abandon his kits!"

"I didn't know she was-," Ashen began to counter, but was cut off when Silverfinch raked her claws over his eyelids. He had closed his eyes just in time to prevent any blindness.

Silverfinch let a breathy hiss escape her jaws before she leapt off from Ashen and turned her back on him. Moons ago, when she had been just a small innocent kit, she would have wished for nothing more than to meet her father and keep him in her life for good, never letting him go again. But now that she saw him standing right in front of her, she wanted nothing more but to rip his throat out with her bare claws. She wanted him to suffer, to feel what Cloudwhisper must've felt having been abandoned by him with two reckless kits.

"You may be Braveleap's father, and I may be Braveleap's litter-mate, but you'll _never _be my father," Silverfinch snarled before she trotted away towards where Coldscar and Ripplepaw stood, gazing pointlessly around camp.

Coldscar's eyes flashed as he looked up at her, as if he couldn't believe she was approaching him. He then glanced over at Ripplepaw, let out a frustrated growl, and turned himself around so that Silverfinch stared at his sleek, glossy back fur.

Silverfinch let out a sigh before turning to Ripplepaw. "I would like to leave now. You two may go ahead and tell the rest of DarkClan that Doveflight and I will be there as fast as we can."

Ripplepaw nodded his small, neatly shaped head before he spun around and raced off towards the camp entrance. The young tom seemed to have been relieved to be dismissed from the unfamiliar surroundings he was in.

Coldscar stayed put where he was silently, gazing outward to look over camp. Silverfinch knew what he was doing very well. He was trying to avoid a simple confrontation by staring out at nothing in particular while having his back turned on her. Lostsoul had done it before with her when they were younger and mouse-brained, unable to talk things out.

"Look," Silverfinch began with a soft, understanding voice. "I know you're angry with me for saying those horrible things, but you know I don't mean any of it. You're my friend, and I want it to stay that way. I don't want to have to avoid you forever because of Redstar's mouse-brained ideas."

She could hear Coldscar let out a heavy sigh and watched as he shifted himself back around to look at her. For a heartbeat Silverfinch had believed that Coldscar had forgiven her, but instead he had just managed to remove a thorn from the pad of his forepaw. Letting out a frustrated growl, Silverfinch spun around and trotted towards the camp entrance.

* * *

Silverfinch, Doveflight, Coldscar, and Ripplepaw trotted into DarkClan camp after trotting through the forest until sun-high, meaning they had left earlier then Silverfinch would've liked to. As soon as they arrived, Marigoldleaf and Robinwillow darted over with questioning eyes.

"Is your medicine cat here?" Robinwillow asked, her usually sleek coat ruffled and her soft head held up high. Robinwillow often reminded Silverfinch of herself as a brand new warrior, curious and caring.

Marigoldleaf's long golden tabby fur brushed against the ground as she paced back and forth nervously from behind Robinwillow. Her brilliant, clear, golden eyes were clouded over as if she knew something the rest of her Clan didn't.

Nodding, Silverfinch called for Doveflight before she raced over towards Poppywish's den. Strangely enough, she felt more at home in DarkClan camp. Having been in TreeClan camp for only one night with nothing but bad experiences, she felt at peace within the barriers of DarkClan camp. Silverfinch guessed that she was going delusional and pushed the thought away.

"Poppywish?" Silverfinch mewed and her heart sank to her paws when she heard no response from the old, ginger tabby and white she-cat.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I've returned again, after only a few seconds lool. Anyway, I just want to let you all know that this chapter took me a while to write. My attention to detail as you may call it has depleted, meaning I'm beginning to get a bit of writer's block. I know what I want to happen in each chapter since I have planned it all out, but sometimes I get lazy and bored. The one thing that keeps me going currently is the thought of the last chapter of this book. I believe that you all will love how it ends, leaving you with questions that will be answered in the third book. But anyway, please favourite, follow, and review. Your reviews will continue to motivate and inspire me c:**


	12. Chapter 11

Silverfinch trotted quickly over to Poppywish and rasped her tongue over her chest to try and help her continue breathing. The old she-cat's chest was barely rising or falling but she knew she was still alive. Sending a prayer to StarClan, Silverfinch twisted her head around to see Doveflight trotting into the den after her.

Doveflight nudged her aside gently before she crouched down over Poppywish and began murmuring into her ear. Silverfinch watched attentively as Doveflight cared for Poppywish using an assortment of herbs and noticed that Poppywish had let a small purr escape her jaws. She began to wonder if Poppywish was glad to see Doveflight, who had grown up around Poppywish, trying to save her.

"I can give her burnet and chamomile mixed with a bit of honey. The most it may do though is keep her strength up and give her some extra energy," Doveflight mumbled towards Silverfinch, barely audible.

Silverfinch gazed down at Poppywish who had opened her eyes. Her jaws were parted widely as she gasped for air. Her joints appeared to be inflamed and stiff which meant that Poppywish was probably aching a lot.

"Do you have something for pain?" Silverfinch asked worriedly, not taking her eyes off of Poppywish. The ginger tabby and white she-cat had been her friend ever since she had been forced to stay within DarkClan camp. She could have run away and still could, but Redstar would attack TreeClan and kill every cat Silverfinch cared about. Poppywish had given her strength to stay along with Ripplepaw, Ashclaw, Eaglefeather, and the other DarkClan cats. After a while she had realized that the only cat she really wanted to get away from was Redstar.

Doveflight lifted her head and parted her jaws to draw in a sharp breath. She then followed the scent she must have caught over towards a crack in the den floor. Silverfinch watched as the gray and brown she-cat returned with daisy and dandelion leaves hanging limply in her jaws. She guessed that Doveflight had managed to locate Poppywish's stock of herbs.

"These may help a little, but I'm not quite certain. I haven't really had the experience of treating an elder such as Poppywish yet. I think by now Poppywish's life is in StarClan's paws." Doveflight's eyes clouded over with grief as she glanced down at Poppywish who had closed her eyes again.

Silverfinch felt a stab of sympathy as she watched Doveflight stare down at a cat she used to admire many moons ago. She could imagine her former mentor, Hawktalon, someday passing on whether it would be from illness, injuries, or old age. She could imagine herself staring down at him helplessly as she watched his life fade away before her.

"You have to keep fighting Doveflight, for her," Silverfinch mewed, catching Doveflight's waning attention. Her eyes flooded with interest as she pricked her ears, expecting her to go on.

"If I was in your place right now, trying to save Hawktalon's life, I would do anything possible!" Silverfinch meowed loudly to get the message through Doveflight's mind. Standing up on all four paws, she held her tail up proudly in the air and pulled her shoulders back so she stood straight.

Doveflight stared at her for a moment with confusion. After a few heartbeats the message finally came across to her though and she quickly sprang into action. She began to dig through all the herbs that were available to her, chewing a lot of them up and feeding them to Poppywish. After Doveflight had done everything possible to try and save her, both she and Silverfinch took a few paw steps back. Poppywish was still breathing shallowly and it appeared that nothing had changed. Poppywish didn't speak or open her eyes, only lay still.

"I don't think I can do any more Silverfinch, I'm sorry." Doveflight lowered her head with shame before she turned to pad out of the den.

Silverfinch let out a long sigh before she approached Poppywish quietly. She settled down beside her and began to groom her fur gently, wishing for her to pass on comfortably. She waited a while until the sun had disappeared sorrowfully from the sky, leaving everything dark and cold in the den, and until Poppywish had taken her last breath. The old ginger tabby and white she-cat had passed on to StarClan now.

Silverfinch let out an angry wail, wishing there could have been born she could have done. She stood up to leave the den to tell Poppywish's Clanmates that she had passed on when she heard a soft mew from the back of the den.

"Eaglefeather?" she mewed quietly in reply as she approached the figure in the back of the den. To her surprise, it was in fact Eaglefeather. His pale brown feathery fur was ruffled and his sweet hazel eyes were glazed over with misery as he looked over at her.

Silverfinch blinked as she returned his look. He appeared to be in just as much mourning as she was, but for a different reason.

"Two of three have been lost Silverfinch. At this rate, I'm afraid you'll never return to your Clan. Not unless one can be saved and one can be replaced," Eaglefeather murmured. Silverfinch noticed that he appeared to be fading in and out of reality, staring up at the den ceiling.

Silverfinch padded towards him with pricked ears as she tried to understand what he had just said. Sitting down in front of him, she wrapped her tail neatly around her paws to show that she was hearing him.

"Three are needed for you to return to your Clan Silverfinch, me being one. Depending on your actions, a kit may have to lead you home along with a long lost loved one."

Silverfinch blinked again, unable to apprehend what he was saying still. She wanted to ask him what he meant by his words, but before she could, Eaglefeather vanished and left nothing but a trail of stars where his paws had been.

She let out a hushed, frustrated yowl before she grabbed Poppywish's scruff lightly and dragged her out into the centre of camp. Releasing her, she let out a loud, clear wail that caught the attention of every cat. Eyes of all different colours turned to stare at her, wide and shocked. Even Redstar, who was talking to Doveflight over by the fresh-kill pile, appeared to be surprised.

By now stars were just starting to peer through the dark blanket of a night time sky, and the crickets of the forest were beginning to chirp a beautiful song.

"DarkClan is left without a medicine cat!" she meowed clearly for all of DarkClan to hear. She panted for a moment, her constant yowling, wailing, and meowing having taken all of her breath away. She took a moment to listen to the cats around her murmur worriedly amongst themselves, their eyes glazed over with sorrow.

"DarkClan, if I may have your attention," Doveflight meowed as she trotted into the centre of camp from placing some sweet smelling lavender on Poppywish's hardening, lifeless body

"I know you are probably all wondering what you are going to do without a medicine cat, and I can answer your questions if you cooperate with me. A few sunrises ago, StarClan told me that a medicine cat would die and leave a Clan helpless. But I believe that DarkClan isn't helpless."

Redstar took a step forward toward Doveflight, snarling loudly in warning. "What do you think you're doing leading my Clan? You're nothing more than a young kit!" Redstar let out a purr to praise himself, but he was the only one.

Ashclaw trotted forward towards Redstar to try and persuade him that Doveflight was only doing what she thought was best for DarkClan. His gray fur was ruffled nervously along his spine as he approached his leader, whose eyes were burning with fury.

"_You_," Doveflight growled as she stepped forward, standing in between Ashclaw and Redstar. Her dark eyes narrowed at the gray tom before she leapt forward to attack him, probably remembering that he had killed her mentor. Silverfinch guessed that another warrior had told her who Rootpath's killer had been.

Silverfinch leapt forward to grip Doveflight's scruff before she could continue to pursue attacking Ashclaw, who had sunken his claws into the ground below him, ready to defend himself and his Clan. She reared upward, pulling Doveflight's forepaws off the ground so she couldn't lay a claw on Ashclaw before she spun her friend around and pinned her down gently. Pushing her paws down on Doveflight's shoulders, she let out a sigh.

"This is not the time for war Doveflight! One cat has already died, do you not think that is one too many?" Silverfinch glanced upward to see that Ashclaw was looking gratefully towards her. She gave him a cautionary glare before she let Doveflight stand up on her own paws.

"I'm sorry Silverfinch, but-," Doveflight tried to argue, but quickly stopped herself. She was a medicine cat and knew that she was supposed to be spreading peace, not shedding blood.

"What do you suggest we do about this? DarkClan _can_ survive without a medicine cat, but not for as long as the trees of the forest stand!" Redstar snarled, reaching his paw forward to try and bat at Doveflight. Silverfinch leapt forward and took the blow for Doveflight, forgetting that she could at least treat her wounds herself. Silverfinch didn't have that option.

Cringing at the reek of her own blood, she twisted her head around and began to groom her fresh wound. Redstar needed to be stopped with his aggressive, foolish ways and he needed to be stopped soon.

Doveflight's eyes widened as all of DarkClan laid their eyes on her and her alone. "StarClan will send either Nettleleaf, Ivywing, or I a dream or message. Then, whoever receives the message shall come and train the next chosen medicine cat for DarkClan. It will not take long, I assure you. It may take a couple of moons though, so if you wish, you may send any DarkClan warriors to the thunderpath for a patrol to find and bring back to camp for me to treat."

Redstar opened his jaws to protest, but his eyes clouded over with what appeared to be worry and he turned his back on her to walk away. What surprised Silverfinch though, was that he didn't walk away. He stood silently, his head lowered and his ears pricked to listen.

"With your permission Redstar, for I don't want any trouble, I would like to say my final goodbyes to Poppywish before I leave you and your Clan to mourn. She was a medicine cat that was always there for me, much like my mentor had been." Doveflight cast Ashclaw a cool scowl before she trotted towards Poppywish to wish her well in StarClan. Redstar remained silent as he slouched in the centre of camp.

Silverfinch waited until Doveflight was ready to leave to return to TreeClan camp before she trotted over to her and nuzzled her goodbye. She then realized that Doveflight was returning home without her. Home sickness struck Silverfinch like lightning struck a tree, making her feel nauseous.

"Please return soon Silverfinch, every cat misses you dearly," Doveflight mumbled into her ear softly so that no other cat around her would hear. She then licked Silverfinch over the ears before she trotted and vanished through DarkClan's camp entrance.

Silverfinch sat by the camp entrance and stared after where her friend had left sadly. It hadn't been until she had spent more time with Doveflight through harder circumstances like they had done when they were apprentices that she had realized she missed her Clan even more than she had thought. Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes and remembered all those who were important to her. First she saw Owlpaw, then Hawktalon, next Doveflight, after that Braveleap, and finally she saw Lostsoul.

"Silverfinch?" a voice meowed, quite similar to Lostsoul's. Silverfinch's heart raced for a moment, as she thought that Lostsoul was standing in front of her with his cool, affectionate gaze. She longed for his yearning stare towards her sometimes. Now that he was certain he had gotten her as his mate, he had pretty much given up the act.

Silverfinch spun around to face not Lostsoul, but Coldscar. At first, she was disappointed with herself. How could she have possible expected Lostsoul to be in DarkClan camp without wrestling another cat out of anger? Then, she grew to be surprised that the DarkClan tom had approached her. Earlier that day he had done nothing more than ignore her.

Sinking her claws anxiously into the ground, she meowed, "You know I'm sorry, right?"

Coldscar's eyes narrowed at her, telling her that he wasn't there to speak about their current issues.

"Redstar has told me that he would like you and Ashclaw to take Poppywish out of camp right away to be buried. He does not wish to have a vigil. He claims that TreeClan will attack us thinking we are weak, which is not something he wants."

Silverfinch blinked, surprised. His tone suggested that he was being serious, as if he was giving the orders himself. There was no compassion for Poppywish who now walked with StarClan in the sky or even a bit of grief in his eyes.

"Do you believe that my Clan would attack yours in a time of mourning?" she asked, beginning to question if he had ever been her real friend.

"If your Clanmates are anything like you, I can believe it," Coldscar snapped before turning to pad off with a hiss of aggravation.

Silverfinch stood still where she was, letting her head bow down shamefully. She could not understand why he was being as cold as his eyes were towards her. When she had accidentally lashed out at him, had she really said something so terrible to him? Even if she had, she wasn't sure what she had said to set him off.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**R.I.P Poppywish. You have been loyal to DarkClan and Silverfinch and honestly, I will miss you as a character. Tears fill my eyes for some reason while writing my farewell to you. I guess it's because I respect you dearly for leading Silverfinch half-way through her journey.**

**Anyway, how do you all like this chapter? Please favourite, follow, and review. I will be posting chapters faster throughout the weekends now for the next month before exams come up since I may not get the chance too for another couple of months if I don't. Hopefully this book will be finished in the next few months so I can start book three c:**

**I just remembered earlier today that I had posted a trivia questions a few chapters back. It had been asking what type of tortoiseshell Doveflight is. Considering that a respected medicine cat has past on, I think it would sense to share the answer with you all. Doveflight is a dilute tortoiseshell meaning that she is gray and orange instead of black and orange.**


	13. Chapter 12

Silverfinch let a humongous yawn that bared her sharp teeth as she stood up to stretch her aching back escape her. She had slept the wrong way that night, not like she usually did. She had lied on her stomach with her tail curled around her left hindquarter which was uncomfortable for her. She was used to sleeping on her side with her tail curled up along her belly.

She rasped her tongue around her jaws since they felt like they were dry and cracked to try and moisten them. She then ran her tongue over her chest fur a couple of times to smooth it down before she stood and padded towards the den entrance to pad into the centre of camp.

"Silverfinch?" Larkheart mewed as she lifted her head and stood up to follow after her with wide, amber eyes that glowed happily for a reason Silverfinch didn't know.

Silverfinch turned so that she faced Larkheart with a questioning look. The she-cat's happy gleam had returned to her eyes finally after a moon of mourning Poppywish's death. Larkheart had apparently grown close to the old she-cat as much as Silverfinch had growing up, having spent much of her time with her as a kit.

Larkheart's tortoiseshell pelt was ruffled along the sides with excitement as she tried her hardest to stand still, her paws shuffling underneath her.

Silverfinch meowed, "What is it Larkheart?" She pricked her ears and took a few paw steps toward the young she-cat.

"I was falling asleep last night in my nest when I felt something moving around in my belly. I went to TreeClan camp before any cat awoke to see Doveflight, and she told me that I'm expecting kits. A_shclaw_'s kits!"

Silverfinch's eyes shot wide open as Larkheart told her the news. Larkheart was still extremely young, possibly too young to handle the birth of her own kits or the raising of them. Silverfinch was afraid that if something went wrong during the birth, either Larkheart or the kits would be claimed by StarClan.

"Are you sure you're carrying kits? It was probably too early at dawn for Doveflight to make sense of anything. You're surely too young to be having kits Larkheart!" Silverfinch mewed, wondering if a mistake had been made somehow. The last thing she wanted was a young, beautiful she-cat like Larkheart dying during the birth of her kits. And if the kits didn't make it, she didn't want Larkheart blaming herself.

Larkheart's amber eyes darkened as she let out a confused hiss. "I don't understand what is going through your brain Silverfinch. I thought that you might be happy for me! You're the first cat I have told, even before Ashclaw!"

Silverfinch blinked guiltily and bit her tongue out of anger. She quickly rasped her tongue over Larkheart's forehead to try and make up for what she had said. "I'm sorry," she mewed. "I'm just worried, that's all."

"Why should you have any reason to be worried Silverfinch? Kits are a miracle sent from StarClan. Especially when you never really expected to have them with a cat you never expected to be mates with!"

Silverfinch crouched down and tucked her paws gently under her chest, her legs aching from standing in one place for so long. "I've never heard of a cat your age who had kits and survived. I'm concerned that if you have kits at such a young age something might go wrong and sadden you. I don't wish any cat so young to have kits and lose them because of difficulties."

Larkheart blinked affectionately before she strained her neck to reach out her muzzle to nuzzle her. "I promise you that I'll be fine Silverfinch. Ashclaw has told me himself that he believes I am a strong she-cat, almost capable of being a true leader. If he can believe that I am strong enough to be leader, he can certainly believe that I am strong enough to bare his kits!"

Silverfinch let out an airy, amused purr before she dipped her head in farewell to Larkheart. She then turned to trot off towards the fresh-kill pile when she heard a familiar yowl coming from the entrance of DarkClan camp. It was Doveflight, who looked quite joyful.

"I come with great news for DarkClan!" Doveflight meowed loudly for all cats across camp to hear. She bounded her slender self towards Redstar who was standing by his usual vantage point, his old stump, snarling towards Doveflight. He didn't seem pleased that the young medicine cat had welcomed herself into his camp.

"StarClan has sent me a message of who the next medicine cat must be, Redstar," she rasped. Her eyes pierced at Redstar's to make him realize that she was being serious. "A glowing flower who appears gold in the sunlight is to be the next medicine of DarkClan. She will have been trained by the cats of StarClan in secret."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So... what do you think? Do you think that the future kits will turn out to be good warriors? Do you think they'll survive their possible harsh birth? Who knows! Please follow, favourite, and review c:**

**Sorry that this chapter was so short. There wasn't much to write about. The next chapter will be shorter than usual too, but after that things should get a little more detailed.**


	14. Chapter 13

Silverfinch bunched her hindquarters and tucked her paws under her chest as she prepared herself to pounce forward at a frog that hopped along the marsh in front of her. Pushing herself upward, she sprung forward and caught the frog by the back under her paws. She swiftly and silently gave the frog a quick nip to the neck to kill it briskly before she picked it up in her jaws and turned to search for the rest of her patrol.

Another long, boring moon had passed. Nothing exciting ever really happened in the forest for her any more. Every day she went on hunts, patrolled the border, spent time with Larkheart, and changed the moss in a den. At times she felt like nothing more than an apprentice until she realized that most apprentices didn't spend time with queens.

Silverfinch swivelled her ears around as she listened for Robinwillow or Ripplepaw. She spat the frog onto the ground, the taste of it making her stomach churn. She still couldn't bear the thought of eating a frog. Frogs were green and sleek with round eyes that bug out of their heads and stare at you.

Picking up her frog and dragging her soft, now mud-covered, paws through the marsh, she searched for her patrol members. She aspired to return to camp where she knew the ground was dry and welcoming. It was the closest she had to her real home any more.

"Have you caught anything yet Ripplepaw?" Silverfinch could hear Robinwillow meow softly with a purr from behind a luscious green pine tree. The she-cat was admirable in many ways. She was young, pretty, and mature for her age, making her a great warrior. Someday Silverfinch could see her standing on the Greatrock along with the other leaders during a gathering.

Silverfinch watched as Robinwillow padded into sight with Ripplepaw alongside her. Ripplepaw was about Robinwillow's height now, but there was no doubt that the young tom would grow larger than her within the next couple of moons. His muscles already had grown and were smooth under his sleek gray tabby pelt, showing that he had been training his hardest recently.

Delighted to know that they could soon return to camp, Silverfinch judged the prey that they had caught as a patrol. Aside from her frog, Robinwillow and Ripplepaw had managed to catch a plump squirrel and a fairly sized robin. Glancing up at the two, she noticed that Robinwillow was shooting Ripplepaw a look of approval.

Flicking her tail as a signal for them to follow, she bounded out of the marsh and towards DarkClan camp. The pine trees surrounding them were full and green as they usually were, and they raked gently at her soft, silver tabby pelt. The sun shed light over them, the trees reflecting the light in tiny sparkles.

As Silverfinch continued to trek her patrol through the pine forest at a controlled pace, she observed her surroundings. She could see the clear, open, blue sky peering down at her through the pine needles of the trees that hung cheerfully above her. Sooner rather than later, clouds would swoop in and frost would lay itself down on the forest, indicating that leaf-bare was on its way within a few moons.

She took a paw step inside camp to find every cat gathered by the highrock, staring up at Redstar who stood impatiently beside Doveflight. Her usually glowing amber eyes were darkened by curiosity and wonder as she prepared herself to speak.

"StarClan came to me in a dream, telling me who the next medicine cat is. I have come here to ask Redstar if he knows as well as I do that this cat is Marigoldleaf."

Redstar's eyes were locked confidently down on Marigoldleaf, who twitched her whiskers uneasily beside Ashclaw. There was a look of anger burning on the dark reddish brown tom's face, but none-the-less there was also a look of relief. Redstar leapt down from the highrock, his paws slamming against the ground as he landed, before he trotted forward toward Marigoldleaf. The young she-cat was trembling uncomfortably underneath his fierce gaze.

"Do you have something to say about this Marigoldleaf? Is what this TreeClan cat say the truth?" Redstar asked her challengingly.

Marigoldleaf shuffled her paws nervously underneath her as she winced and pulled her muzzle away from Redstar's bared teeth. Something about the way she was acting told Silverfinch that she had a good reason not to say anything about her being the chosen medicine cat.

"When I first became a warrior Poppywish told me that her time was coming and when it did, there would have to be a cat to replace her. When she told me that I was to be the next medicine cat, I refused as if it had been an offer."

Redstar let out a furious growl that roared through Silverfinch's ears. She hastily moved towards Redstar, letting out a snarl that warned him not to lay a claw on Marigoldleaf. Redstar's face grew to a look of hatred as he took a step back, sitting himself down calmly.

"Every cat has been doubting me since I was a kit just because Larkheart and Robinwillow are stronger than me. I just wanted to prove that I could be a good warrior for as long as I could. When she had told me I was chosen from StarClan, I thought that medicine cat duties would only get in the way of that for good."

Sympathy coursed through Silverfinch as she looked Marigoldleaf in her crisp, golden eyes that were glazed over guiltily. She at one time in her life had wondered if she would ever be as good a warrior as Braveleap as well. During their apprenticeship, the Clanmates had treated Braveleap like a senior warrior while shrugging her off from time to time. Her Clan hadn't neglected her, but they hadn't really appreciated her until she was older and known as the 'chosen one' herself. Until that very moment, Silverfinch still couldn't understand completely why cats like Redstar or Tigerstar were afraid of her while cats like Silverstar or Whitestream believed she was special.

Doveflight leapt down from the highrock before she sat gleefully down beside Marigoldleaf who greeted her with eyes alight with kindness. The fur around her haunches was smooth against her as if Poppywish hadn't ever left the forest. "You're just as good as any other cat Marigoldleaf, just in a different, less evident way," she mewed softly, returning the kind look to the golden tabby she-cat.

"I don't believe that for a moment!" Marigoldleaf yowled abruptly. She had a panicked look in her eye, as if a pack of dogs were racing towards her while baring their teeth and drooling everywhere.

Silverfinch felt a sense of responsibility for Marigoldleaf as she stood by her and Doveflight. She remembered Owlpaw when he had been a young kit, smaller and quieter than his siblings. Many cats had thought that he was going to be the weakest warrior of his litter-mates, but he had proved that he was something much better. Not only were his skills remarkable, but so was his charm and daringness.

Pressing up against Marigoldleaf, Silverfinch meowed, "StarClan knew you were the right cat for a reason. All that is left for you to do is believe it and embrace it. You can save many cats lives until you take your very last breath, or you can wear yourself down until you drive yourself off a cliff. It's your choice Marigoldleaf, all you have to do is chose."

Marigoldleaf's whiskers twitched thoughtfully as she stared down at her paws. She stumbled back a few paw steps before mewing, "I'll do it. Poppywish had begun training me before she died, and still does in my dreams, so no training from Doveflight is necessary." She cast a quick glance to Doveflight without a hint of doubt in her gaze.

Doveflight's eyes lit up with admiration towards Silverfinch, who shot her a confused look. Before she could ask any questions though, Doveflight led Marigoldleaf towards the camp entrance, saying that she'll take her to share tongues with StarClan. Silverfinch watched as the two young she-cats fell into step with each other and vanished through the DarkClan barrier.

"Return to your regular duties!" Redstar yowled stiffly before he trotted off to go over to his den. Every cat dispersed and returned to what they had been doing before Doveflight's arrival, leaving Silverfinch standing alone near the fresh-kill pile.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Please follow, favourite and review c:**

**Opinion Question:**

**What do you all think of Marigoldleaf being the new medicine cat? Do you think she'll make a good one, or continue to doubt herself?**

**Any way, this was a shorter chapter as well, although it was a bit longer than the last one. The next one should be longer with a lot more detail. We'll get to see more of Silverfinch and Ashclaw's relationship as friends along with the returning of Lostsoul! Also, there will be more kits c;**


End file.
